Hebi
by hArUn01004
Summary: Sakura is taken to Orchimaru by Sasuke.. But Sasuke ends up killing him and decides to bring Sakura with him to fulfill his revenge with his new group, Hebi.. Will Sakura fall in love once again? Sasusaku, Saisaku, itasaku slight onesided narusaku, leesak
1. Taken

This is the second fanfiction of mine... :D... The first one is still going.. but just felt like doing a more realistic(?) one .. --;

**I do not own Naruto.. nd I do read Naruto Shippuden ;D.. But I decided not to kill Orochimaru here in the beginning.**

**Enjoy and R&R x3**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Goddamnit!! I'm tired!" Naruto whined as he jumped over branches.

"Shut up, Naruto. We're all tired!" Sakura said, who was also jumping over branches.

Sakura, Naruto, Sai, and Lee were currently coming back to Konoha from their mission.

"Sakura-chan! If you're tired, I'll carry you!" Lee said, with sparkling eyes.

Sakura had a sweatdrop and said with a smile, "No thanks, Lee"

"Fuzzybrow!! Why would **you** carry Sakura-chan?" Naruto said with furious eyes. "Sakura-chan!! I'll carry you!!" Naruto said, coming up to Sakura.

"I'm fine, Naruto!" Sakura said, punching him.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Naruto yelled, flying away. "That hurt, Sakura-chan" He said with puppy face.

"Quit whining, Naruto!" Sakura said.

While Sakura and Naruto were arguing, Sai sensed a quite familiar chakra.

"SH!" Sai said, stopping, trying to listen to whoever it was.

Lee, Sakura, and Naruto all stopped, also sensing a strong chakra.

"This can't be.." Sakura murmured.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, facing his old comrade. Behind the four shinobis was Uchiha Sasuke with his emotionless face.

"Naruto, eh?" He said, coldly. "And Sakura.."

Sakura's expression became cold. She smirked and said, "Uchiha.." tilting her head.

"Hn.." Sasuke said, jumping over one more branch, getting closer to the four shinobis.

"Why are you here?" Sakura said, folding her arms across her chest. This always made Naruto and Lee blush. (hormones!! xP)

"To take you." Sasuke said, simply, appearing behind Sakura, ready to knock her down unconscious. But Sakura quickly turned around to punch him, while Sasuke jumped back.

"I'm not going anywhere." Sakura said, getting into a defensive position.

"We'll see." Sasuke said, taking out his kantana. He then appeared right above sakura, about to slash her.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Lee and Naruto yelled.

"Get back, Ugly!" Sai said, taking out his own sword, pushing Sakura away.

"What the hell, Sai!" Sakura said, while jumping back. However, Sai was too busy fighting Sasuke.

"I can take care of myself!" Sakura yelled with her fists clenched. She was becoming furious and annoyed at how everyone tries to protect her. She didn't need it.

"Sakura-chan.." Lee said. "I will protect you forever and ever!!"

"No!! That's my line! Sakura-chan! I will save you!" Naruto said, with his fist up in the air.

Sakura turned to them with cold eyes. Then she punched them to the trees yelling, "SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!!!!!!"

Lee and Naruto went flying into the trees. Suddenly, she felt presence behind her. 'Shit' she thought.

As she was turning around, she felt grip on her neck. She was pinned to the tree.

"I thought you didn't need help, sasuke-kun?" Kabuto said, choking Sakura.

"Hn," Sasuke said.

Sakura could feel herself getting weak. 'He's not just choking me... He's a medic-nin after all.' She thought. She then fell unconscious.

"Let's go," Sasuke said, as he was done with Sai. Sai was hurt badly and was unconscious, leaning on one of the trees.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled, coming towards Sasuke and kabuto. However, they were gone by the time he and Lee reached there.

"Damnit.." Naruto cursed, punching the tree.

"Let's report the village immediately," Lee said, picking Sai up.

Orochimaru's castle

Sakura pulled the blanket closer to her as she felt cold air.

"Mmm.." She murmured. She was having a good sleep.

'Wait, I don't remember going to bed!' as she thought, she quickly got up, to see Sasuke leaning against the wall. She growled and tried to get off the bed, but she realized chords attached to her.

"You're awake?" Sasuke said, walking up to Sakura.

"Nooo I'm still sleeping." Sakura said, sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Annoying as ever, eh?" Sasuke said, sitting on the bed.

_'He's hawt as ever!'_

'STFU'

_'Eh?? Don't be a meanie'_

'He's not hot'

_'i disagree'_

Sasuke put his hand on Sakura's forehead and said, "No fever.. Any headaches?"

"What if I do?" Sakura said. In fact, she had a major headache right now. 'Damn them all!!!!!!!!'

"You obviously can't heal yourself since your chakra is gone," Sasuke said.

"I don't care. I'll just die then," Sakura said, lying down with her arms above her head.

"We can't let you do that," A voice from the door said.

Sakura looked and saw Orochimaru and Kabuto.

"Long time no see, Sakura-san," Orochimaru said with his smile.

'Great...' Sakura thought.

"Do I know you?" Sakura said, not even bothering to look at him.

"Forgot my face already?" Orochimaru said, with a smirk.

"I don't remember ugly faces." Sakura said, stretching, kicking Sasuke off her bed.

"Don't be so rude, Sakura-san," Kabuto said, putting his glasses up. "You can get killed instantly with your low chakra right now,"

"Great! I'll continue on then," Sakura said, now looking at the two.

"We won't kill you before I get what I want," Orochimaru said.

"Ehh... What is it that you want?" Sakura said, as if she was not interested.

"I need your medic skills to heal my arms," Orochimaru said. "The third unfortunately took the ability of my arms away. And it is not fully healed."

"You're telling **me **to heal them?" Sakura said.

"Yes," Kabuto said.

"HA! Funny.. You're **really** funny," Sakura said, laughing.

"Is it? I"m glad that you find this amusing. But you'll have to do it anyways," Orochimaru said.

"We'll give you some time to think, Sakura-san," Kabuto said, walking out with Orochimaru. "But think fast,"

Only Sasuke remained in the room.

"Get your ass out of here," Sakura said, going back to sleep.

"I'll be back," Sasuke said, looking back at Sakura before walking outside.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How was it, loves? Was it okay? ;;.. Please tell me it was!! **Anyways, next chapter will be a manga spoiler**.. It's where Orochimaru gets killed by Sasuke:D weeeeeee hehe

**R && R x3 love ya all**

**Love,**

**Haruno1004**


	2. Death of Orochimaru

Here goes the second chapter of 'Hebi'... **You guys are always welcomed to visit my profile for pictures :D... **They're pretty awesome ;P

**Enjoy and remember to REVIEW x3**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Orochimaru's death**

Orochimaru was currently coughing in his bed. (HAHA.. i mean, aww.. --;)

"This is my limit. If I don't administer a rank 10 medicine, your body..." Kabuto said, who was standing beside Orochimaru's bed. "Please wait a little while. I'll go get the other medicine." He said, walking out of the room.

"Kukukuhaha.. cough" Orochimaru was definitely going insane. Some blood dripped from his mouth.

Then suddenly, a long sword broke into Orochimaru's room, stabbing Orochimaru's arms that were blocking.

'This chakra composition is.. But I've never seen this kind of shape manipulation before..' Orochimaru thought. "Who is it?" Orochimaru said, glaring at the wall.

Then the wall broke into pieces and there stood, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Just as I thought.. It's come to this." Orochimaru said, sweating from the pain.

"There's nothing left for me to learn from you." Sasuke said coldly. "...It appears, even in front of you too.. I can become merciless."

Sasuke then pushed more of the sword in until it hit the other side of the wall.

"Orochimaru, you're weaker than me," Sasuke said, his cursed seal beginning to cover his body. "There's no need for me to give you my body anymore."

"Such a big talk.. For a little Uchiha Chick," Orochimaru said.

"Heh... If I wasn't a little chick, you wouldn't have been able to get me, right? You couldn't get Itachi.. So you settled for the little chick that was me, right?"

**(Here goes Sasuke's loooong speech)"**Isn't that right? The genius that was lauded as one of the 'sannin'" Sasuke continued. "But you were only a genius to the norm of society. You couldn't surpass the Uchiha name or even come close. No matter how much a genius one is, in front of the Uchiha name, they're just ordinary people. You want to get closer to the Uchiha's powers so badly you immerse your body with medicine and taking over toher bodies. Your actions... From me, who bears this name, it looks ridiculous. Plus, I don't like your methods.. What's your purpose? To unravel the logic of this world or whatever you've continued to play around with people like toys for such a stupid and selfish reason."

Sasuke then remembered the time when his brother murdered the whole Uchiha clan to test his power.

"You make me sick," Sasuke said before stabbing Orochimaru more. (MWHAHAHA)

Suddenly, Orochimaru spit out a snake out of him.

"A white-scaled snake.. so that was your true identity." Sasuke said, looking at the snake. "You continued your experiments so that you could move from body to body..and the end result is that appearance"

"Now.. Sasuke-kun your body... GIVE IT TO ME!" Orochimaru aka the snake yelled while charging at Sasuke. Sasuke obviously dodged his attack and jumped. And they continued to fight (too lazy ;P) nd sasuke was now on his 3rd stage of cursed seal.

Orochimaru was cut into pieces. "So this is the end.. How disappointing." Sasuke murmured.

(Okay, guys, i'm just gonna skip how Orochimaru eats Sasuke or something b/c i was totally confused on that part.. So the conclusion is orochimaru died..)

Kabuto was now back with his medicine, walking to Orochimaru's room. When he saw blood on the door, he quickly ran beside the room door and looked into the room, just to see Sasuke standing in the middle of the room.

'Why is Sasuke-kun in there?' kabuto thought. 'That's the skin of the giant snake. That means the ritual is already over? What the hell is going on?'

"Kabuto?" Sasuke said. He then walked out of the room, past Kabuto, into the hallway.

"Right now... Which one are you?" Kabuto said.

"Who do you think?" Sasuke said with a smirk. Then he showed Kabuto the flashback of Orochimaru's death with his sharingan.

"Orochimaru-sama has died.." Kabuto murmured. "...No.. this is like..."

"I took him over," Sasuke said. And Kabuto just watched Sasuke walk away.

**Konoha**

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!" Tsunade yelled, crashing her sake onto her desk.

Lee and Naruto were speechless with shame and guilt.. and fear of Tsunade.

Tsunade noticed their expressions and calmed down a bit. "Wait, where's Sai?" She said.

"He's in the hospital.. He hasn't gained his consciousness yet." Naruto said with his head down.

"...Well, I guess it's not your faults that Sakura was taken.." Tsunade said, sighing. "However, you guys will be responsible for bringing Sakura back."

"Of course!" Lee said. "I will get sakura-chan back no matter what!"

"You **always** steal my line, fuzzy-brow!" Naruto said, narrowing his eyes at Lee.

"This is no time to fight. We need to plan this carefully. I will assign you guys in a team." Tsunade said, looking through files.

"Hai!"

**Sakura's room**

Sasuke opened the room to Sakura's room and walked in. He had some clothes in his hands.

"You're back already?" Sakura said, facing the wall, not welcoming Sasuke.

"Hn," Sasuke said, walking up to Sakura's bed. Sakura sat up, pushing her blanket away.

"You know, 'hn' is not even a word, so why don't you just stop 'hn'ing everyone?" Sakura said, getting up. "Why are you here anyways?"

"Orochimaru's dead," Sasuke said simply with no emotion like always.

Sakura too shocked to say anything. 'A minute ago he was alive and now he's dead? WTF?' she thought.

_'HOORAY!'_

"W-who killed him?" Sakura said, with unbelieving eyes.

"I did." Sasuke said. sitting on Sakura's bed once again. He then took the chords off of Sakura's body. Sakura winced in pain a bit. As she began to gain some chakra, she began to heal herself.

"Here," Sasuke said, tossing the clothes at Sakura. Apparently, her clothes were pretty much ripped from the mission and fighting.

Sakura picked up the clothes and examined it. It looked like a girl version of Sasuke's clothes with short skirt. (**The picture is on my profile** :D) She didn't seem so happy with it. "You expect me to wear this?" Sakura said, raising her eyebrow.

"That's the only girl clothes we have here." Sasuke said, making an eye contact with Sakura.

"It's.." Sakura said, examining the clothes. "Ugly. I don't like it."

Sasuke twitched a bit (hehe) and said, "Then wear what you're wearing." He then grabbed the clothes and tried to take it away.

"Nah. I don't want to be flashing to the whole world." Sakura said, holding onto the clothes.

"Turn around or get out of the room please?" Sakura said. "I'm trying to change here."

Sasuke walked out of the room and leaned against the wall. Sakura then began to change.

'I don't know what to think.. Why is he helping me? Why did he kill Orochimaru?'

_'I think he loves us :D'_

'...No.. That's definitely not it.'

_'Why not?'_

'He definitely has his own purposes... He probably needs my power..'

_'Always have to be so negative, eh?'_

'He's the one who left us.'

_'Oh, that's right. That asshole.'_

"Are you done yet?" Sasuke said across the wall.

"Yeah." Sakura said, coming out of the room.

Sasuke examined her. 'Not bad,' He thought.

Sakura blushed and said, "What are you looking at?"

"Let's get going," Sasuke said, walking to the exit.

"Where the hell are we going?" Sakura said, not wanting to go until she knew.

"To get others," Sasuke said simply, turning his head, and walking again.

'Why that... FUCKING STUPID COCKY ASS UCHIHA FREAK!'

_'What was that...?'_

Sakura then started to walk with her arms across her chest.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phew, another chapter... Sorry for Sasuke's long speech... He likes to talk.. :D Anyways, next chapter will be...

**"HEBI"**

**Sakura: **Hey thats the story title!

**Haruno1004:** Yeah, I kinda stole your group's name :D

**Sakura: **Copycat...

**Haruno1004: **I'm sorry for my uncreativeness -.-;

**READ && REVIEW, LOVES x3**

**REMEMBER TO CHECK OUT THE PICS in the category of HEBI.. u can check out pics for JAMS too :D**


	3. Hebi

**Thanks to you all for reading my story ;;.. im so happy that im crying xP.. Thanks also for checking out the pictures x3**

**I have added two more.. they're not exactly related to the story, but.. They are good pics.. It can somehow relate to the story :D**

**Enjoy.. R && R x3**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(I decided not to write exactly what's on manga :D.. **I do not own Naruto)**

Sasuke and Sakura were now at where Suigetsu was kept.

"So it's you after all... You defeated Orochimaru." A voice came from the tank.

"yeah... More importantly I'll get you out of here." Sasuke said, then got Suigetsu out of the tank.

"I'm finally out, thanks sasuke." Suigetsu said, while Sakura quickly turned around, seeing that he didn't have any clothes on.

"Who's that chick?" Suigetsu said, looking at Sakura. Sasuke turned to Sakura, whose back was facing him and Suigetsu.

"She's the apprentice of Tsunade. She's currently the best medic-nin of Konoha." Sasuke said.

Suigetsu whistled and said, "She's got hot body,"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Suigetsu and looked at Sakura. She indeed have a nice body, though her long hair was covering some of it.

"Let's get going now." Sasuke said, giving Suigetsu his clothes. He put on his clothes. "Sakura, you can turn around now."

Sakura slowly turned herself around and looked at Suigetsu, while he looked at her.

"Sakura, eh?" Suigetsu said. "Nice to meet you." He put his hand out, and Sakura shook it.

"Same." She said.

"So where are we going?" Suigetsu said.

"We're getting Juugo from Northern hideout and Karin from Souther Hideout." Sasuke said.

_'KARIN? That's totally a girl's name!'_

'DAMNIT! Wait, I don't care.'

_'You should. What if she tries to take Sasuke from us?'_

'See if i care.'

"Eh.. I don't really like them. I don't think I'll ever get along with both of them" Suigetsu said.

"There's no need to get along, but work together." Sasuke said.

Suigetsu quickly got behind Sasuke and said, "Let's make our relationship clear, okay?"

Sasuke didn't say anything.

"Just because you defeated Orochimaru, it doesn't make you superior to me. We were all after him... Sooner or later, someone was going to kill him..." Suigetsu continued. "you were a favorite so you could stay by orochimaru and weren't locked up. you just had more chances to kill him than the rest of us."

Sakura was just watching them, interested.

"So what?" Sasuke said.

"Just kidding.. a joke." Suigetsu said. "i'll go with you but before we get the other two, I want to stop by somewhere."

"Let's go, Sakura." Sasuke said, waiting for Sakura.

"Whoever said that I'm going when I don't even know what we're freaking doing?" Sakura said, obviously pissed off.

"Isn't it obvious? We're gathering a group to kill Itachi." Sasuke said.

'So he was using me after all.' Sakura thought.

_'So what? He killed orochimaru :D'_

'That's true...'

_'let's just help him nd we can go back to konoha together'_

'It's not like he'll go back to Konoha...'

_'We can't let that Karin or whatever have him!'_

"So are you coming?" Sasuke said.

"What are you planning to do after the revenge?" Sakura said, folding her arms.

"We'll see after it happens." Sasuke said. "So..?"

"I'll come. But you're not bossing me around." Sakura said, walking.

The three of them were now at 'the great naruto village'. Sasuke smiled slightly at this.

"Good old days.. hmm?" Sakura said, also smiling, remembering their first big mission together.

Suigetsu was confused. "Huh?"

"It's nothing." Sasuke and Sakura both said at the same time. They walked more to where Zabuza's sword was.

"It's here," Sasuke said.

"So that's where it was." Suigetsu said, walking towards the sword. He then picked up the sword. "Heavy,"

"You better work out before you use that, kid" Sakura said. Suigetsu, who was putting his sword on his back, twitched and got behind her.

"You better watch your mouth, little girl," He said, tapping sakura's head with his finger.

Sakura threw him across the woods, causing him to crash in the trees, and said to Sasuke, "Let's get going."

"Augh... I don't think I'll get along with her either," Suigetsu said, rubbing his back. Sasuke smirked and started to walk.

**Southern Hideout**

Three of them passed the prisoners who were excited about Orochimaru's death. Sakura then saw a girl standing in the hallway.

'Is that her?' She thought.

"So it really is you guys," Karin said. "The rumor must be true.. since you're here by yourself."

Karin then looked at Sakura and narrowed her eyes at her. "Who the hell is she?" She said.

"She's Sakura of Konoha." Sasuke said.

"Oh, I've heard about you. You're the medic-nin or whatever," Karin said, smirking.

"Really? I've never heard about you before," Sakura said, posing the way Karin was posing.

Karin narrowed her eyes at Sakura and said to Sasuke. "Why are you guys here?'

"Apparently, Sasuke wanted to talk to you." Suigetsu said.

**Room (oo;)**

"Karin, come with us. We need you," Sasuke said, while sitting on the couch. Sakura was currently sitting next to him, her legs across another.

"Why should I? I've been put in charge at this place," karin said with wide eyes.

"Orochimaru's gone," Sasuke said

"What about all the people that we're detaining here?" Karin said.

"Go and release them all, Suigetsu.. and sakura," Sasuke said.

"I told you not to boss me around, didn't I?" Sakura said, leaning against the couch.

"Yeah, Don't talk like you're the boss." Suigetsu agreed.

"Please...?" Sasuke said.

Sakura was holding her laugh and said, "pft.. okay." She then walked out, dragging Suigetsu with her.

"There's no need for guards now. What are you going to do?" Sasuke said.

"Hey! I'm not done with--" Suigetsu was cut off by Sakura opening the door, slowly going out.

Karin looked back at Sakura and Suigetsu and said, "No way!"

"I guess that's it.. If you're against itthat much, I'll find someone else." Sasuke said.

**Outside the room**

Sakura and Suigetsu were currently releasing the prisoners.

"So orochimaru's really dead," The prisoner said to Suigetsu.

"Yeah," Suigetsu said.

"So what's happening to us?" One of the prisoners said.

"You're all free," Sakura said.

"Really?" They were all happy.

"Yeah. We'll open the locks now, but you guys must spread the word that the one who defeated Orochimaru and freed everyone is Sasuke. That man who'll bring peace and stability to this world has appeared..." Suigetsu said.

Sakura looked at him oddly. 'I guess he's not that bad after all,' She thought.

**Inside the Room**

"I'll go x3" Karin said, locking the door. (ARGHHHHH) She then put down her glasses and sat next to sasuke. "If you insist that much, I'll go with you."

"What are you saying? You changed your mind quickly." Sasuke said, confused.

"I was getting bored of the guard duty anyways," Karin continued, leaning closer to Sasuke.

**Outside the Room**

Suigetsu and Sakura were now back, trying to open the door.

"Are you serious? You can't even open the door? I told you to work out" Sakura said, looking at Suigetsu pathetically.

"That's not it! It's locked from the inside!" Suigetsu said.

" I'm killing her right now!" Sakura said, cracking her knuckles. "Get back."

**Inside the Room**

'Shit.. They're back,' Karin thought.

"Hey.. Why don't wemake it just the two of us? We don't need Suigetsu and that pink chick." Karin was nearly kissing Sasuke now.

"Don't get so close," Sasuke said, warningly.

**-BAM-**

Karin quickly got up from her seat. By the door, which was broken into pieces, stood pissed off Sakura and Suigetsu.

"Come on, Sasuke.. let's go, since Karin doesn't want to go." Suigetsu said.

"No, She says she'll come with us." Sasuke said.

"WHAT?" Sakura said, looking sharply at Karin.

"I'm jus.. just heading.. to the same direction!" Karin said, freaking out.

"I can't stand that girl already..." Sakura murmured.

"Told ya," Suigetsu said, sighing.

"All we have left is.. Juugo, was it?" Sakura said.

"You're going to include Juugo on the team?" Karin said.

"You're only with us until Partway. So it doesn't matter." Sakura said coldly.

"Are you picking a fight, bitch?" Karin said.

Sakura turned her cold gaze at Karin, who was taken back a little. Sasuke watched them, amused.

**Konoha**

Tsunade has called Sai, Lee, Naruto, Kakashi, and Yamato. Jiraiya was standing next to her.

"I have an importnat news for you guys." Tsunade said. "In fact, to Konoha."

"Orochimaru is dead," Jiraiya said.

Every one of them looked up with wide eyes. "W-who-" Naruto said.

"Sasuke has killed him," Tsunade said.

They smiled at this news.

"Wait, what about Sakura?" Sai said.

"I'm thinking that Sasuke has included her in his group for his revenge.." Tsunade said.

They didn't know what to think.

"Therefore, I will send you guys in a group to find both Sasuke and Sakura." Tsunade said. "you guys can come in now."

**Northern Hideout**

Juugo was currently murmuring to himself. "No.. It must be a boy.. no a girl.. If the next person who comes in is a girl, I'll definitely kill her."

Sakura, Sasuke, Karin, and Suigetsu were currently near the Northern Hideout (I'll skip the fighting)

"Do you guys even know anything about Juugo when you say that you want him in the team?" Karin said, while walking.

The three of them turned to her. "He... can't control himself in killing." karin said. "Juugo came to Orchimaru to be rehabbed. The only one who could stop him from killing other people was Kimimaro."

"We'll see what happens," Sasuke said.

They were now in the building.

"Which way, Karin?" Sasuke said.

"That way," Karin pointed straight.

Suigetsu and Sakura started to walk that way. Sasuke was about to follow them when Karin pulled him to the left.

"Juugo is really this way," Karin said.

"Why did you lie? Sakura and Suigetsu are going the wrong direction now," Sasuke said, confused.

"I just dont like both of them." Karin said.

'Sakura... she'll be fine,' Sasuke thought.

**Suigetsu and Sakura**

"Hey, Suigetsu." Sakura said.

"Yeah, Sakura?" Suigetsu said.

"You should figure out by now that she lied." She said.

"HUH?" Suigetsu said, quickly turning around. "THAT BITCH."

**Sasuke and Karin**

They were now in front of Juugo's cell.

"Who will it be? A boy or a girl?" Juugo murmured inside his cell.

Sasuke started to open the cell.

"no.. It should be a guy.. If it's a guy, i'll kill him." Juugo murmured. As he saw Sasuke, he yelled, "JACKPOT! you're dead!"

juugo then charged towards Sasuke, while Sasuke pulled out his kantana.Juugo has punched Sasuke into the wall.

"We're not here to fight, Juugo," Sasuke said.

**(And they continue to fight.. -.- im such a lazy butt, but.. it's boring, you know. :D anyways, then Sasuke convinces Juugo and he decides to join them)**

**Hebi**

Sakura, Sasuke, Karin, Juugo, and Suigetsu were now outside, camping. They had got their supplies from the elder cat.

"We will call this group, Hebi," Sasuke said. "And I want all of you to work together."

"Such mighty words," Suigetsu said. And Sakura giggled at this.

"Sakura.." Sasuke said, narrowing his eyes at her.

"What." Sakura said. "I didn't say anything."

Sasuke sighed and continued. "Tomorrow, we'll start searching for Itachi. We'll split up and gather the information"

"Okay," All four of them said.

"You guys may rest for now," Sasuke said.

Everyone went to sleep, but Sakura couldn't sleep. She wasn't tired. She was sleeping all day anyways. So Sakura got up and went to the lake. And this went noticed by Sasuke.

Sakura sat on the rock, dipped her feet in and washed her face.

"I'll be fine, Sasuke," Sakura said.

Sasuke got out of the woods and sat next to Sakura, but not dipping his feet in. Sakura smiled a little at this and looked upon the stars.

"Do you miss Konoha?" Sasuke asked, also looking up in the sky.

"I guess.." She said. "Did you ever miss Konoha?"

Sasuke didn't say anything, but continued to look up in the sky. "...sometimes.." He said at last.

Sakura smiled and said, "I'm glad. Hey, dip your feet in the water,"

"..No," Sasuke said.

"Come on.. It's fun" Sakura said, grabbing his arm.

"No." Sasuke repeated.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at him and smiled evily and hopped in the water. She then pulled Sasuke into the lake with chakra in her hands. Sasuke ended up getting soaked wet.

"Isn't it fun?" Sakura said, laughing evily.

Sasuke didn't look so happy. He then quickly got behind Sakura and pushed her into the water.

"AHHHHHH" Sakura said, falling on her butt. As she got wet, you could see her pink bra underneath the clothes. (remember, it's white :O)

Sasuke blushed a little at this. He then went up to Sakura and put out his hand.

"Need help?" Sasuke said. Sakura smiled and took his hand, however, pulled him into the water. This caused Sasuke to fall ontop of Sakura.

"Kya!" Sakura screamed. Sasuke raised his head and looked down at Sakura. They were now looking into each other's eyes. Sasuke then stroked a piece of hair from Sakura's face and leaned down. Sakura slowly closed her eyes as their lips met. She then put her arms around Sasuke's neck and deepened the kiss, while Sasuke held her with one hand and stroked her cheek with the other. Sakura opened her mouth and Sasuke let his tongue slide in.

They broke apart after.. some time :D nd got out of the water.

"Damn, I'm all wet," Sakura said. "God, you didn't have to push me into the water!"

"You started it," Sasuke said, also frowning.

"I guess we better dry ourselves before we go back." Sakura murmured. She then yawned and laid down on the grass, while Sasuke laid down next to her. Sakura seemed to have fallen asleep. Sasuke couldn't help but stare at her. She was... beautiful.

'Damn.. I shouldn't let my feelings distract me,' Sasuke thought, remembering his goal. Sasuke then closed his eyes and slowly fell asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I didn't like this chappie ;;.. It was like.. writing what was on the manga.. SUPPORT ME LOVES x3**

**R && R**

**Shall we KILL KARIN? OR PAIR HER UP WITH SOMEONE IN HEBI?**


	4. encounter

Sorry for the late update ;;... i was very very busy with birthday parties.. anyways, here it goes

**Enjoy.. nd remember to R && R**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Karin woke up to find Sasuke and Sakura gone.

'Where the hell did those two go?' She thought, pissed off. She then got up and went into the forest to find Sasuke and Sakura.

It didn't take that long for her to find them sleeping by the lake. Karin could feel anger and jealousy rising inside of her.

'That's supposed to be **my** spot! That bitch!' Karin thought as she walked up to Sakura, ready to kick her face. However, she felt a hand stopping her foot.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sasuke said, waking up, still holding on to Karin's foot.

"I was just trying to wake our dear comrade up," Karin said, putting her foot down as Sasuke let go.

"Try not to kick her face next time," Sasuke said, getting up and walking away. As Sasuke left, Sakura slowly woke up. She then stretched her arms out.

"Hnmmmasdfasdf" (Sakura stretching) Sakura then looked at Karin with a questioning look. "Good morning, four eyes." Sakura said, walking to the lake to wash her face.

Karin's fists clenched and she also walked up to the lake, bending down next to Sakura. Karin put her glasses down and also washed her face.

"So, why were you guys sleeping out here?" Karin said, after washing her face.

"We were just chilling," Sakura said simply, wiping her face. "Jealous much?" She said, smirking.

"Why you--" Karin said, ready to punch Sakura's face when Suigetsu came up to them saying, "Let's get going, Sakura.. and four eyes,"

"A'ite, Suigetsu," Sakura said, skipping up to him.

**Konoha**

Team 8 (aka Hinata's team) and Team 9 (including Yamato) met up for their mission.

Kakashi performed a justsu and countless dogs came out.

"Each of you will take two dogs with you and start the search." Kakashi said. "Except Naruto. You will be with Hinata and me."

"I'm with you too," Pakkun said. (hehe.. cutiepie)

"Are you guys all ready?" Kakashi said. "Go!"

All of them split up, starting their searches for Sasuke and Sakura.

**Hebi**

"We will split up for the search of Itachi. We'll meet up after 2 hours." Sasuke said. "You guys can take care of yourselves, right?"

"yeah," All four of them said.

"Good. Now, split up!" Sasuke said. And all of them split up except karin.

'Hell yeah!' Karin thought.

"Sasuke-kun! I've wanted to be alone with you for so long," She said.

"Get going," Sasuke said coldly.

Karin grunted and split up.

**Sakura and...?**

Sakura was jumping over the branches, her long pink hair blowing in the wind. She stopped when she felt a familiar chakra. She jumped off the tree and landed on soft grass.

'Damn...' She thought. 'This will be some trouble..'

"Sakura," The voice said behind Sakura. Sakura took a deep breath and turned around with a smile.

"Sai! Long time no see," Sakura said, still smiling. Sai wasn't smiling, not even his fake smile. "What's up?"

"..." Sai didn't say anything. He continued to look at Sakura, while she looked at him with her heart beating rapidly.

'I'll just tell him the truth," She thought.

"Why are you here?" Sakura asked, knowing the answer.

"Do you really not know?" Sai said, still with his emotionless face staring down at Sakura.

"Okay, okay, you're here for... Sasuke!" Sakura said.

"Quit joking, Sakura." Sai said.

"Well, part of your reason is him, isn't it?" Sakura said, crossing her arms.

"**My** reason for being here is **you**." Sai said, sounding quite irritated.

There was silence between them. Only the wind could be heard between them.

"What are you saying, Sai..? Isn't this your mission?" Sakura said, with confused look.

"It is..."

"Yeah..? So.. you're here for your mission.. which is to get me and Sasuke back."

"That's the mission. But I would've gotten you back even if it wasn't a mission."

"Aw, how sweet. You finally realize the friendship and the whole.. bond thing!" Sakura said, clapping her hands and smiling.

"I have recently read a book on... something called love." Sai said, looking up at Sakura once again.

"Do you need help with that?" Sakura said, looking amused. "It's quite complicated,"

"It said, love is profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person and a feeling of personal attachment or deep affection." Sai said calmly.

"Uh-huh.. Okay, do you get what it means?" Sakura said, as if she was treating a little kid.

"If it is what I think it means... I love you Sakura," Sai said, while Sakura looked at him with wide eyes.

"W-what?" Sakura said, shocked.

"When I realized that you were taken by Sasuke, I felt something here," Sai said, pointing at his chest.

'God, how can he look so calm when he's confessing? I don't think he gets it,' Sakura thought. 'This really is a trouble,'

"Like what?" Sakura said. 'I feel like a freaking counselor,' She thought.

"Something hot, like burning. I felt anger and wanting to get you back." Sai said. "And right now,"

Sai then appeared infront of Sakura and said, "I want you." And he hugged her.

Sakura's eyes turned wide. As she tried to pull away, Sai's arms around her shoulders tightened.

"Wait, Sai. Hold on." Sakura said, struggling. That's when Sai's lips met with Sakura's.

'What's... happening?' Sakura thought.

**Sasuke **(I decided not to have Deidara and Tobi... yet.. he'll be appearing later :D)

Sasuke was also jumping from branch to branch, searching for a sign of Itachi.

'I guess we'll have to visit a village or something to gather information,' Sasuke thought, sighing.

As Sasuke moved on, he felt familiar chakras.

'Sakura's near...' He thought. 'with that guy.. Sai, was it? Konoha is after us after all. This can't be good'

Sasuke quickly located their chakras and started to go towards them. When he found them, he was not happy with what he was seeing.

**Sai and Sakura**

Sai and Sakura have both sensed Sasuke's chakra... I mean, his was like... STRONG. Sakura was trying to pulll away while Sai tightened his grip.

'What the hell is he thinking?' Sakura thought, still struggling. And the next thing she knew, Sasuke was behind them. 'No!'

Sakura then pushed Sai as hard as she could and turned around to see Sasuke with his emotionless face.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled.

"You should be doing your work." Sasuke said coldly. "Isn't that right, Haruno Sakura?"

"What work?" Sai said, standing next to Sakura, his eyes on Sasuke. Sasuke jumped down from the branch and walked up to Sai and Sakura. When Sakura tried to walk to Sasuke, Sai grabbed Sakura's wrist.

"You're not going anywhere," Sai said, his eyes on Sasuke. "You're coming with me."

Sasuke grabbed Sakura's other wrist. "It was her choice to join me," He said.

Sai then turned his gaze on Sakura.

'Crap..' Sakura thought. She then turned to Sai, whose eyes were wide with shock. "It's true, but you know.. We're doing good stuff here, ya know?" She said, with her fake smile.

Sai's grip tightened with anger. "So you're the one who followed him?" He said.

"Well, not exactly. I thought it'd be good to kill Itachi. He's a criminal after all," Sakura said, trying to convince Sai.

"More like you wanted to be with Sasuke. That sounds more convincing to me, doesn't it?" Sai said.

"WHAT? No way. I mean, oh my god, Sai. Just think of it as me being on a mission, okay? Me being on one of the A-rank mission with some other team." Sakura said, frustrated.

"Naruto would like to hear that from you, wouldn't he?" Sai said. His grip was so tight that it was hurting Sakura's wrist. "I'll just go and tell him that one of his teammates abandoned and left him again. What great friends he has,"

Sakura felt tears slowly dwelling up in her eyes as she heard this. She never really thought about Naruto's feelings.

'A good friend wouldn't leave her friend for her own purposes... A good friend wouldn't hurt her friend knowing it... A good friend would... stay and protect her friend... Damnit...' Sakura thought. Naruto has always stayed by her side to protect and comfort her while she lived for herself.

A tear rolled down Sakura's cheek. Sai loosened his grip when he realized this. He didn't mean to make her cry. He was just so mad that Sakura has chosen Sasuke over him and Konoha.

"Sakura-chan!!!" It was Naruto. He has found them after all. "Sakura-chan?!?" Naruto said, confused of what was happening.

"You're right..." Sakura said, looking down. Her sparkling green eyes seemed blank and dull. "I'm selfish... Naruto doesn't deserve a friend like me... Neither do you and everyone else."

"Huh? What's happening?" Naruto said, walking up to the three.

"But, this time"Sakura said. "I won't be so selfish." She then pushed them all to the side, causing them to fly over to the trees and land on the branches.

**-KABOOM-**

"SAKURA!"

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

Sai and Naruto yelled while Sasuke stood, looking interested. Sai and Naruto ran towards where the bomb was exploded, along with Sasuke.When they got there, they couldn't see anything because of the smoke.

"Where is she?" Naruto said in a worried voice.

As the smoke cleared, they could see Sakura's figure in the smoke.

"There she is!" Sai said, walking up to her, but stopped.

"What's wrong?" Naruto said, walking up to Sai.

"She's..." Sai said, pointing at Sakura. Naruto then looked at her and his eyes widened.

"That's.. Sakura?" Naruto said, his eyes widened. Sasuke also came to see her and as he saw her, his eyes widened a bit.

Sakura was standing, looking up at the sky, where her opponents were. Her cherry blossom hair was now hot pink with a bit of white highlights. (couldn't really find a good picture.. but you're welcomed to checkout the pic :D)

"Looks like we found a jackpot, Tobi, hmm," Deidara said, who was up in the air with his claybird. "We found both Jinchuuriki and Uchiha Sasuke."

But Tobi's eyes were on Sakura. "Tobi likes cute girls!" He said, blushing, in a Hinata pose. Sakura raised her eyebrow.

'What the heck?' She thought. 'Isn't he an Akatsuki?'

"S-sakura-chan.." Naruto said. Sakura turned around with her now cold purple eyes. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Sakura said, turning around again.

"Ready, Tobi?" Deidara said.

"Y-yeah!" Tobi said.

"Get out of the way!" Deidara said it to Tobi.

**-KABOOMS- **

"We should help her!" Naruto said, running towards Sakura. Sasuke was already in the air, ready to chop off the head of the clay bird, but Deidara quickly moved away.

Naruto about to form his newly developed Rasengan when Sakura yelled, "NARUTO! STOP!"

Sakura was now beside naruto. "If you keep using that, it'll do you no good."

"But, Sakura-chan.." Naruto said.

"I said I'll protect you and Sai this time, remember?" Sakura said, smiling. "If you trust me, that is."

Naruto smiled and said, "I do."

Sakura smiled brightly and disappeared. Sasuke was currently on his third stage of cursed seal.

"You're pretty good, hmm," Deidara said to Sasuke. "But you won't be able to escape this time. I will break those wings of yours"

Sasuke didn't say anything. He just needed to get information on Itachi.

'Damn those bombs... So annoying..' Sasuke thought.

Sakura was now in the air, landing on Deidara's bird.

"Hello, there," Sakura said. "Nice ride,"

"OOh! It's the cute girl! Hello!" Tobi said, excited.

"Shut the hell up, Tobi. Get ready to blow her off." Deidara said.

"HUH? Why?" Tobi whined.

"..She's our opponent.." Deidara said, sighing.

"Oh.." Tobi said. The next thing he knew, Sakura has kicked him off the bird.

"AHhhhhhhhhhh!" Tobi said, falling off.

"That won't kill him, you know." Deidara said.

"I know." Sakura said, smirking. Then she just jumped off the bird.

'What the..' Deidara thought.

**-KABOOM-**

The clay bird exploded. Sakura has put exploding seal on the bird.

Sasuke was currently having a battle with Tobi and Sasuke was clearly winning.

"Deidara-senpaii!!" Tobi whined. Sasuke had his kantanna on his neck.

"Where's Itachi?" Sasuke asked coldly.

"i don't know! We all split up for our own missions!" Tobi said.

"What was his mission?" Sasuke asked, cutting a little bit of Tobi's neck.

"To get some other Jinchuuriki.. Durr.." Tobi said.

"What Jinchuurikis haven't you got yet?" Sakura said, standing next to Sasuke.

"5-9 tales." Tobi said.

"And their locations?" Sakura said.

"Tobi doesn't know!! T-T" Tobi said.

"Any last words then?" Sasuke said.

"Wahhhhhhhh" Tobi said.

"Good bye," Sasuke said, raising his kantana.

However, as Sasuke was about to slice Tobi's neck, he was gone. Sakura and Sasuke both looked at each other and quickly looked at the sky. Deidara and Tobi were in the air, flying away.

"We'll be back, hmm!" Deidara said as he flied away.

Sakura quickly ran, but she couldn't catch up to them. "Damnit!" She yelled.

"That's enough," Sasuke said. "Let's go back now,"

Naruto and Sai were standing against the tree, watching the scene. As Sasuke walked away, Sakura walked up to Naruto and Sai.

"Guys..." Sakura said. "I'll be back!" She then smiled.

Sai and naruto didn't look happy to hear that.

"Come on, all we're doing is killing Itachi. It's like what we've been doing up to now, killing akatsuki members." She said.

"Yeah, but who is this for?" Naruto said.

"It's for all of us." Sakura said.

"Mostly for Sasuke," Sai murmured.

"Will you stop, Sai? Sakura said, pissed off.

"So, you're going with Sasuke?" Naruto said, his head down.

"I'll be back in Konoha with Sasuke." Sakura said brightly.

"What do you expect us to tell Tsunade?" Sai said.

"Tell her that I went to get Sasuke." Sakura said, starting to walk away.

"Wait! Sakura-chan!" naruto yelled, walking up to Sakura. Sakura gave him a questioning look.

"Is there any way we can help you?" Naruto said.

"It'd be easier for us to work with small amount of people." Sakura said. She then smiled and patted Naruto's head. "It won't take long." She then walked away, leaving Naruto and Sai.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AHHHHHHHHHHHHH... **This chapter didn't make me happy at all... But your reviews will:D**

I hope you guys enjoyed it.. Remember to Review x3

Love,

haruno1004


	5. Galuxi

Weeeeeeeee.. It's the 5th chapter :D.. yayy.. nd i have no idea what i'm going to write -.- GREAT!!

**Enjoy... nd remember to R && R!!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was back to her normal self again. Her hair color was now soft cherry blossom and her eyes were back to the emerald color. As she caught up to Sasuke, who was waiting in the forest, he looked at her.

"What?" Sakura said.

"What happened back there?" Sasuke asked.

"What do you mean what happened?"

"You looked different."

"Did I?" Sakura said, smiling a bit, and was trying to walk away when Sasuke grabbed her wrist. Sakura looked at Sasuke, who had his sharingan on.

'Shit..' Sakura thought. And before she knew it, she was in his trick.

**Inside of Sakura (You know how Sasuke got inside of Naruto:D)**

Sasuke walked into a similar room like Naruto's.

'So she did have a demon inside of her after all.' Sasuke thought.

As he walked into the huge room, he saw a jail room with a seal.

'It must be in there..' Sasuke thought. As he walked up to it, he saw a pink light coming from it. (I have a picture of it in my profile like always ;D)

"Who's there?" A feminine voice came from the jail.

"Uchiha Sasuke," Sasuke said, as he stopped in front of the jail.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun.. keke.." The voice said.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked.

"Kukuku.. So you came in without knowing anything? How foolish of you.."

"Answer my question." Sasuke said, annoyed.

"My name is Galuxi. As you see, I'm a demon sealed inside of Sakura's body, quite like Uzumaki Naruto, but my existence is not well-known, unlike other Jinchuuriki's. Only a few people in Konoha know my existence." Galuxi said. (I couldn't find a good pic ;;.. if you guys watched beyblade, Mao's beyblade beast is the one I'm talking about. Beast's nameGalux :D)

"Hn... Isn't Akatsuki after you if you're a demon?" Sasuke said.

"Like I said, not a lot of people know about my existence."

"Alright. I'm out of here now." Sasuke said and got out of Sakura's... body?

**Outside**

Sasuke let go of Sakura, who seemed out of it.

"..Sakura?" Sasuke said, waving his hand in front of her eyes. Sakura blinked and then she turned to sasuke.She then kicked his knee.

"OW." Sasuke said, rubbing his knee.

"What the hell, Uchiha?" She yelled.

"What?" Sasuke yelled, standing up straight.

"What did you do?"

"I was just examining... your demon thing." Sasuke said.

"So you went inside of my body without my permission?" Sakura said, furious.

"Hn... Let's get going." Sasuke said, walking away. However, he turned to look at Sakura, who was not following. "Hurry up, Sakura."

Sakura looked at Sasuke with dull eyes. She then started walking the other way.

"Sakura!" Sasuke said, running up to Sakura, who started running. Sasuke caught up to Sakura, stopping her by pinning her against a tree. "What the hell?" He said.

Sakura wasn't looking at Sasuke, who was grabbing her shoulders. "What?" She said, looking up at Sasuke sharply.

"We have to get going!" Sasuke yelled.

"Oh, right. You have your revenge to do. Well, go ahead." Sakura said.

"We're doing this together, remember?" Sasuke said.

"You know what, Sasuke?" Sakura yelled, getting out of Sasuke's grip by pushing him. "There was never a 'we'. This whole revenge is for you, isn't it? The only reason why you saved me back there at Orchimaru's hideout is because you need my skills. And I keep telling myself and Naruto and Sai lies just to help and protect you! Yet you..." Sakura was cut off by tears welling up in her eyes. Her voice was now shaky. She opened her eyes wide and looked up at the sky to keep the tear from falling.

Sasuke just watched her without saying anything. He slowly went up to her and wrapped his arms around her. Sakura's tear has fallen while he did that. She tried to pull away but Sasuke didn't let go of her. He rest his chin on Sakura's head.

"I do care for you.." Sasuke whispered, while Sakura's tears wet his collar. "I'm just not used to it.."

_'Don't fall for this.' _Sakura's Inner, or Galuxi, said.

'...' Sakura was silent.

_'Oi, Sakura!'_ Galuxi said.

'i feel.. dizzy..'

Sakura slowly fell on her knees, but was caught by Sasuke.

'I guess I'll have to carry her..' Sasuke thought, sighing.

**Hebi**

Karin, Juugo, and Suigetsu were all waiting at the spot where they were supposed to meet.

"Where the hell are Sasuke and Sakura?" Suigetsu complained. "I'm hungry and tired."

Karin was obviously pissed off.

'Why the hell are they always together?' She thought, clenching her fists.

Juugo was silent. He was sitting on a rock, leaning against a tree.

"I see them," Juugo said.

As they turned around, they saw Sasuke carrying Sakura in a bride-style.

'AHH! BITCH!' karin thought.

"Sasuke-kun!!!" karin said, running up to him.

And that's when Sakura woke up. As she realized that Sasuke was carrying her, she quickly jumped off of him.

"Ehem, what happened?" Sakura asked.

"That's what I want to ask," Karin said.

"You fainted.. I think it's because of what happened back there," Sasuke said.

"What happened?" Karin asked.

"We had a fight," Sasuke said.

"ARE YOU OKAY??" Karin.. screamed.

"I'm right in front of you Karin.." Sasuke said, annoyed.

"I'm just really worried about you, Sasuke-kun!!" Karin said.

Sakura just rolled her eyes.

"Sakura, I need to talk to you about something," Sasuke said, turning his attention to Sakura.

"Okay..." Sakura said, following Sasuke. Karin just watched them go, furious.

**Sasuke and Sakura**

"Sakura," Sasuke started. "Do you know about Galaxi?"

Sakura's eyes turned wide.

'Oh, right.. He went inside of me..' Sakura thought.

_'YOU GUYS ARE TALKING ABOUT MEE?' _Galaxi said.

'Yes..'

"Yeah." Sakura said.

"If Akatsuki knew about it, they would be after you." Sasuke said.

"I know that." Sakura said. "So what? Nobody knows about it except my parents and Tsunade."

"Two of the Akatsuki members already saw you in the form." Sasuke stated.

"They wouldn't know." Sakura said. "Galuxi is only known in Haruno clan. Akatsuki probably has never even heard about it." She then walked away.

Sasuke watched her go and threw his kunai at a tree.

"Eep!" A voice screamed.

"Karin.. Don't you tell this to anyone," Sasuke said coldly and walked away.

Karin smiled evily and also walked away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**HELLO LOVES :D HOW WAS THAT? It wasn't really exciting --;.. but.. i hope you guys enjoyed it ;P**

**R && R x3**

Love,

haruno1004


	6. Revealed secret

I have nothing to say up here ;P.. hehe.. here goes the 6th chapter of Hebi

**Enjoy nd Review x3**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hebi**

"So, were you guys able to gather any information?" Sasuke asked his group.

"Itachi is currently in the Mist village to capture 7-tail jinchuuriki. But he won't be staying long." Karin said.

"Alright. We'll track him down, but we need to regain our chakra before we do." Sasuke said.

'Hebi' was currently near Mist village, where Itachi will probably pass by. They were resting behind the trees, Sakura healing some of them.

"Sasuke, come here." Sakura said, after healing Juugo.

"Save your chakra," Sasuke said.

"You sure?" Sakura asked, tilting her head.

"Yeah." Sasuke answered, closing his eyes as he leaned against the tree. Suddenly, his eyes opened.

"He's here." Sasuke said.

Everyone quickly got behind the trees and breathed lightly. They could hear the footsteps getting closer. Then, the footsteps stopped.

"Do you feel that, Itachi?" Kisame said.

"Aa," Itachi said.

"Looks like someone's after us." Kisame said, stabbing his sword into the ground.

Sasuke gave Hebi a signal to get out. Everyone got out of the trees and revealed themselves.

"Told ya," Kisame said. On his sword was an unconscious guy.

Sasuke and Itachi faced each other. Both with emotionless face.

"Foolish little brother," itachi said.

"Itachi," Sasuke said.

Itachi and Sasuke continued to stare at each other. Sakura was just standing there with a calm expression with the rest of the group.

"We have no time to play with you brats," Kisame said.

"We're not here to play," Sakura said. "We're here to fight."

"Kekeke.. Real funny, little girl," Kisame said.

Sakura raised her right leg up to her head.

"What are you going to do?" Kisame said, amused.

Sakura then banged the ground with it, causing ground to shake and crack into pieces.

Kisame's eyes widened. Itachi looked at Sakura with interest.

"Tsunade's apprentice, huh?" Itachi said.

Sakura just smirked.

"This will be quite annoying," Kisame said. "I'll take care of these brats." He said to Itachi.

"You sure you can handle them all?" Itachi said.

"You need to take care of your business with your brother." Kisame said.

"Hn," itachi said.

Then Kisame and the rest of Hebi vanished, leaving Itachi and Sasuke.

**Kisame && Hebi**

Kisame summoned water clones to separate Hebi. Now each one of them was fighting a different clone.

"Damn.. There's no end to them.." Suigetsu said, cutting the clones. "Where the hell is everyone?"

'This isn't good.. We're all separated,' Sakura thought.

Karin was currently fighting the real Kisame, not too far from Juugo. She has been cut by Kisame's sword. As Kisame was about to slice her into pieces, Karin yelled out, "WAIT!"

"Huh?" Kisame said.

"I have an important information for you," Karin said, breathing heavily.

"Really?" Kisame said, putting his sword down. "And that is?"

"You know that pink-haired girl in our group?" Karin said.

"That Tsunade's apprentice or whatever?" Kisame said.

"Yeah,"

"What about her?"

"She has a demon sealed inside of her." Karin said.

"What demon..?" Kisame asked, confused. "We already have every information on jinchuurikis.. She's not one of them."

"Maybe it was kept as a secret. She said it herself that it's only known by her parents and Tsunade." Karin said.

"And you're telling me this because?" Kisame said.

"Aren't you guys after jinchuurikis?" Karin asked

"So you want your teammate to be taken away?" kisame said, raising his eyebrow.

"Exactly." Karin said.

"What are you going to give me in return?" Kisame said.

"I'm giving you the jinchuuriki." Karin said.

"..Right." Kisame said, then he vanished.

**Kisame && Sakura**

Sakura continued to punch the waterclones when the real Kisame appeared. She was breathing heavily.

'Is that the real one?' Sakura thought.

Kisame smirked and charged at Sakura.

'God damn it! These things are annoying,' Sakura thought.

Sakura then punched Kisame's face, who flew across the trees.

"So that **was** the real one!" Sakura yelled with wide eyes, nodding. The next thing she knew, she was captured in a big water bubble thing.

'Shit..' Sakura thought.

"Got cha." Kisame said, smirking. "Jinchuuriki."

Sakura's eyes widened.

'How did he..?' Sakura thought.

"Unfortunately, you may have to come with us," Kisame said. "As your teammate wishes."

'My teammate?'

_'It's probably the four-eyes!!!'_

'That bitch.. I'm killing her.'

_'HOORAY!'_

'You're in danger, Galuxi..'

_**We're**__ in danger..'_

'Think of something.'

Sakura tried to get out of the bubble, but couldn't. She was slowly getting out of breath.

'I can't hold on much longer..' She thought.

Sakura then fell unconscious. Kisame then let go and put her over his shoulder. Kisame then vanished.

**Itachi && Sasuke**

Even after Hebi and Kisame left, Itachi and Sasuke continued to stare at each other.

"your sharingan is nothing compared to mine," Itachi said.

"Hn," Sasuke said. "I'm not going to fall into your trap."

Sasuke had his sharingan activated. Sasuke was about to charge at Itachi when Kisame appeared with unconscious Sakura on his shoulder.

'Sakura!' Sasuke thought with his eyes widened. This of course went noticed by Itachi.

"What is it, Kisame?" Itachi said.

"I managed to capture another Jinchuuriki," Kisame said, smirking.

'How did they find out?' Sasuke thought. He was now panicking.

Itachi had his eyes on panicking Sasuke. Itachi smirked.

"We'll continue this later, Sasuke," Itachi said, turning around. He then vanished with Kisame before Sasuke could stop them.

"Damnit!" Sasuke yelled out.

Juugo, Suigetsu, and Karin appeared behind him. Sasuke turned his head sharply. His eyes were on Karin, who gulped.

"What happened?" Juugo asked.

"Where's Sakura?" Suigetsu asked.

"Ask Karin." Sasuke said coldly.

Everyone's eyes were on Karin now, who backed up.

"I-I don't know anything about this," Karin said.

"Then how the hell did they find out about Sakura?" Sasuke yelled, walking up to Karin.

"F-Find out about what?" Karin was now frightened.

Sasuke grabbed her by her neck, pinning her against the tree. Suigetsu just watched them, amused.

"Sasuke! You're choking her!" Juugo yelled, walking up to them. "What's happening?"

"Just let him choke her to death," Suigetsu said, while Juugo glared at him.

Karin's face turned pale. She couldn't breathe. Sasuke let go of her, causing her to fall. Sasuke then walked away.

"Are you okay, Karin?" Juugo asked, bending down to help her up. (Juugocutie xP) Suigetsu just rolled his eyes.

"We have a new mission." Sasuke said, his back facing his group. Others looked at him.

"Rescue Haruno Sakura."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How was it? It was kinda short xP.. sorry

**R && R **

**Shall we include Itasaku? oo**

**Love,**

**haruno1004**


	7. Akatsuki

Ahhhhhhh.. Here goes the 7th chapter of Hebi ;D..

_**I have decided to put slight Itasaku.. But stay with Sasusaku xP**_

**Enjoy.. R && R x3**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Itachi && Sakura**

Sakura felt the cold ground as she woke up. Her back hurt because she was sleeping on the freaking concerete ground. She opened her eyes and saw that her arms and legs were chained in a dark room.

'Great..' Sakura thought.

Sakura started stretching to make her back pain go away.

"You're awake.." A voice came from the door.

Itachi was coming in to the room with food in his hands. He had his cloak off and was wearing fish-net shirt with black pants. Sakura just sat at her spot, looking unhappy.

Itachi put the food down at her feet, while Sakura looked up raising her eyebrow.

"Eat." Itachi said simply. He then walked to a bed next to Sakura.

"Is this your room?" Sakura said, picking up the food.

"Yeah," Itachi said, laying down on the bed.

Sakura started to eat, examining the room and Itachi. He was closing his eyes, his right hand covering them, as though he was in pain.

"That's what happens when you have sharingan on all the time." Sakura said, eating her food.

Itachi turned his head to her, looking at her with one eye.

"Come here," Sakura said, putting her food down, while Itachi gave her a questioning look. "Come. Here." She said again.

Itachi got up and walked up to her.

"Take a seat," Sakura said, spreading her arms in front of her. Itachi sat down and Sakura put chakra into her hands.

"What are you doing?" Itachi asked, looking at Sakura.

"Healing your eyes," Sakura said.

Sakura then put her hands on Itachi's eyes, healing them. Itachi was confused.

"There. Rest your eyes for about 5 minutes" Sakura said, putting her hands off of Itachi's eyes.

"Why...?" Itachi said.

"I don't like to see people in pain. That's all." Sakura said simply. She then smiled.

Suddenly, Sakura was against the wall, Itachi grabbing her arms above her head. Sakura looked at him with confusion and fear.

"W-wha--" Sakura was cut off by Itachi's lips crashing against hers. He kissed her hungrily, not giving her time to breathe. Sakura pushed him away, breathing heavily, but Itachi pushed her against the wall again, kissing her neck.

"S-stop" Sakura said, trying not to moan.

"Why do you resist me?" Itachi said, still kissing Sakura's neck.

She thought of Sasuke, who was probably looking for her. "I have someone I love.." Sakura said quietly.

Itachi stopped and looked up. Sakura seemed to be thinking, her head turned to the right.

"Who" Itachi said.

Sakura didn't respond. After a short silence, she whispered, "..Sasuke.."

Itachi's grip tightened for a second, then he let go, going to the bed. Sakura remained leaning against the wall.

**-Knock Knock-**

"Come in," Itachi said, laying down on the bed.

"Leader wants you," Kisame said from the door. He eyed Sakura for a moment then said, "What's wrong with her?" his chin pointing at Sakura.

"Nothing, fish stick." Sakura said, sitting straight.

"You still have energy to talk, huh?" Kisame said.

Itachi got out of the bed, put his cloak on, and walked out of the room, leaving Sakura in the dark room.

As Itachi left, Sakura let a tear that she's been holding fall down her face.

**Akatsuki**

Every member of Akatsuki was now present in the room.

"I heard that Itachi and Kisame have captured a Jinchuuriki?" Leader said. "The one that's unknown, that is.."

"That's right!" Kisame said.

"How can you be sure?" Deidara said.

"Because... This girl told me." Kisame said.

".." Was everyone's expression.

"It's true, though!" Kisame said.

"Right.." Deidara said.

"Tobi believes in Kisame-san!" Tobi said. (Kya! He's a cutie xP)

"Thanks, Tobi." Kisame said, while Deidara glared at him.

"Settle down." Leader said. "It's true that some jinchuurikis and demons are unknown. Some of them are only known in certain clans. It's no different from Sharingan and byukagan, only they like to keep it as a secret."

"So what's happening?" Zetsu said.

"We'll have to get ready for another operation." Leader said.

"Actually.." Itachi, who was silent for the whole time, said. "We'll have some use of her."

Everyone's attention was on Itachi.

"She's an apprentice of Tsunade after all.. And she's known for her medic skills." Itachi said.

"So you're saying that we should let her join Akatsuki?" Deidara said.

"I actually agree with Itachi." Kisame said. "She is pretty strong."

Now everyone was looking at the Leader, who seemed to be thinking.

"The problem is.." Leader said. "Is she willing to join?"

"I'll take care of that." Itachi said. Then he left the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AHhhhhhhh.. How was it?? I hope you guys enjoyed it.

**Reviews make me happy :D**

**Love,**

**Haruno1004**


	8. Controlled

Hello loves.. :D Here goes the 8th chapter of Hebi ;P

**Enjoy.. R && R**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Konoha (Long time no see, eh? xP)**

Tsunade had her eyes closed as Naruto and Sai reported what has happened. They were trying to convince Tsunade that Sakura was innocent after all.

"So, Sasuke actually got to convince Sakura somehow.. so SAKURA-CHAN HAS NO FAULT IN THIS!!!!" Naruto said.

"She's trying to bring Sasuke back after all." Sai said.

Lee was silent along with the rest of the group who went on this mission.

Tsunade opened her eyes, eyeing Sai and Naruto.

"And she's not willing to come back?" Tsunade asked.

Sai and Naruto looked at each other.

"Sakura-chan says she'll come back as soon as she finishes killing Itachi with Sasuke." Naruto said, while Sai nodded.

Tsunade was silent again.

"And she doesn't want us involved in it." naruto added.

"Alright. You guys are dismissed." Tsunade said. Everyone slowly exited her office.

Tsunade poured her sake, while Shizune watched her with worried look.

'Sakura... What are you thinking..?' Tsunade thought as she drank her sake.

**Akatsuki && Sakura**

Sakura was trying to break free from the chains, which turned out to be draining the chakra out of her. Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming.

'Damnit..' Sakura thought. She went back to her innocent act, sitting down straightly and eating her food.

Itachi was by the door, coming in.

"Ready to kill me?" Sakura said.

Itachi didn't respond. He got the chains off of her while Sakura looked at him.

'I guess this is it..' Sakura thought. 'Beautiful Haruno Sakura's life ends at her age 16 as a strong kunoichi, Tsunade's apprentice, medic-nin, and... a virgin ..'

_'That's sad, man.. That's SAD'_

'I know right..?'

_'God.. What have you been doing all this time with Sasuke? Or anyone? Uhm.. Sai? naruto?'_

"Are you talking to yourself?" Itachi asked as he finished getting the chains off of her.

"I'm talking to my little demon right here," Sakura said, pointing at her stomach.

"Whose name is?" Itachi said, helping Sakura get up.

"Galuxi" Sakura said.

Itachi and Sakura were now walking out of the room, down the hallway, into the meeting room. As they walked in, Sakura could see a couple familiar faces, though it was dark.

"CUTE GIRL!!" Tobi yelled, pointing at Sakura, who backed up. Itachi was already in his seat.

"Hey! I know that girl!" Deidara said.

'Great... This room's full of people who want to kill me.' Sakura thought.

"Take a seat," The leader said.

"Huh..?" Sakura said dumbly.

"Sit." Itachi said, pulling out a chair next to him.

"No!! Sit next to Tobi!!" Tobi whined, while Itachi glared at him.

Sakura went and sat next to Tobi, who seemed nicer than Itachi.

"I thought you guys were killing me." Sakura said.

"We were going to." Leader said. "But.. I decided that we will need your medic and other skills."

"HUH?" Sakura said.

"Can Tobi work with her?" Tobi asked the leader.

"So you're leaving me for a girl, huh, Tobi?" Deidara said, his head down.

"Oh, no, Deidara-senpaii!! She can work with **us**!!" Tobi said cheerfully, but this didn't work on Deidara.

"Shut up for second!" Sakura yelled.

Tobi looked hurt and he started anime-crying. Besides that, everyone was silent.

"Deidara-senpai!!!! T0T" Tobi whined.

"Shut up." Deidara said.

That's when Tobi just ran out the room, crying. Everyone's sweat-dropped.

"Ehem. Anyways, why am I joining Akatsuki?" Sakura said. "Whoever said that I am joining?"

Everyone turned to Itachi. Sakura was now glaring at itachi.

"remember the Plan B." Itachi said.

"If you're not willing to join, there's only one way," Leader said.

"What.." Sakura said.

Suddenly, Sakura was chained on the chair she was sitting on. Her wrists and ankles locked, along with her neck.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"We'll have to do this forcefully." The leader said.

Everyone was watching Sakura now, who was freaking out. Itachi walked up to her with the Leader.

"This is going to hurt," Itachi said. He then looked into Sakura's eyes, who was now into his jutsu.

Leader than summoned a jutsu and placed his hand on Sakura's forehead. Sakura started screaming. Leader continued to place his hand on her forehead.

After about 2 minutes, he let go. There was a small black triangular mark on the center of her forehead, right above her eyebrows. Sakura's eyes were now dull silver, and she seemed lost.

"Success," Leader said.

"YAYY!" Tobi yelled.

"When did you get here?" Deidara asked, raising his eyebrow. But Tobi was too busy hugging Sakura to respond.

"Hmm.. Is she asleep?" Tobi asked, after hugging Sakura.

"No. She will remain that way," Leader said.

"Huh? Why? She seems.. dead." Tobi said, waving his hand in front of Sakura's eyes.

"Someone's here." Zetsu said.

"How many?" Kisame asked.

"4 in total. one girl, 3 boys. One is Uchiha Sasuke." Zetsu said.

Itachi smirked at this.

"I think it's time for us to try out new member." Itachi said. "Kisame and I will go with Sakura."

**Hebi**

"Sakura's in there?" Sasuke asked Karin.

"Yeah. Along with other Akatsuki members." Karin said.

Hebi was currently right in front of Akatsuki's hideout.

"What do we do?" Suigetsu asked.

"Wait, I see someone." Juugo said.

"Get ready," Sasuke said.

Itachi, Kisame, and Sakura were now outside, welcoming Hebi.

'Sakura!' Sasuke thought, but his face remained emotionless.

"Hey, Sasuke. Doesn't Sakura look different?" Suigetsu whispered.

Sasuke didn't respond, but he agreed.

"Foolish little brother." Itachi said.

"Itachi," Sasuke said.

"Hey, you're here to rescue her now?" Kisame said to Karin. "The only reason I let you go is because you gave me the Jinchuuriki."

Everyone's attention was now on Karin, who seemed to be panicking.

"Did you really?" Juugo asked, his eyes wide.

Karin's head was down. "Yes.." She said.

Sasuke didn't say anything, as if he already knew.

"Told ya she's a bitch." Suigetsu said.

"Oi. Eyes up here." Kisame said.

"We'll talk about this later," Sasuke said.

Hebi was now facing Akatsuki. Sakura was between Kisame and Itachi, looking at Hebi with her dull silver eyes.

"Sakura." Sasuke said, but Sakura didn't respond.

Itachi smirked and put his arms around Sakura's shoulders.

"She'll never respond to you." Itachi said.

"What did you do to her?" Sasuke said, glaring at Itachi.

"She's in Akatsuki now." Itachi said.

Everyone's eyes widened at this, while Kisame and Itachi smirked.

"It's her fault for now joining Akatsuki willingly. We had to, you know, force her a little." Kisame said.

Sasuke's fists clenched. Suigetsu and Juugo didn't look so happy to hear this either. Maybe not Karin..

"Let's see what she can do." itachi said.

Sakura then got into her fighting position and charged at Sasuke. She jumped up and tried to punch Sasuke, who flipped backwards along with others.

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled.

Sakura continued to attack Sasuke, who only dodged them.

"Wake up!" Sasuke yelled.

Juugo then got a hold of Sakura, picking her up by grabbing both of her shoulders. But Sakura kicked him, sending him flying.

Kisame and Itachi watched them, amused. Yes, Itachi loved seeing Sasuke suffer.

'You will never have what I don't have.' Itachi thought.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**IMPORTANT NOTE!!**

**HARUNO1004 IS LEAVING FOR KOREA && JAPAN TOMORROW**

**I WON'T BE UPDATING FOR A LONG TIME ;;**

**SORRY LOVES**

**ill try to update in korea and japan.. xP**

**R && R x3**


	9. regret?

Ahhhhhhhhhh.. Finally updating after a month-ish.. hehe..

**Thanks all for waiting x3 luv ya all.. Remember to Review && Enjoy**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke was breathing heavily from the fight with Sakura along with Suigetsu, Juugo, and Karin. Sakura kept her emotionless face and looked at them coldly.

'Damnit.. What am I supposed to do?' Sasuke thought, cursing to himself.

Sakura charged at them once again, her pink hair flying softly by the wind. Suigetsu picked his sword up and swung it at Sakura. However, Sakura jumped up and landed on his sword, which surprised Suigetsu.

Sakura stared at Suigetsu and slowly tilted her head, her face emotionless as ever.

'What the..?' Suigetsu thought. He swung his sword once again, causing Sakura to jump back.

"Don't hurt her!" Sasuke yelled at Suigetsu.

"Damnit! What am I supposed to do then?" Suigetsu yelled back, still fighting with Sakura.

Itachi and Kisame watched Hebi struggle with an amused smile. They were clearly enjoying this.

Sasuke was panicking. He didn't know what to do. Itachi knew that Sasuke couldn't hurt Sakura.

'I'll break you down painfully..' Itachi thought, eyeing Sasuke.

"That's enough, Sakura," Itachi said. At this, Sakura jumped back to Itachi, standing beside him. Hebi was clearly out of chakra.

"That's it?" Kisame said to Itachi.

"This is enough for today," Itachi said, wrapping his arm around Sakura's waist. Itachi smirked at Sasuke, whose eyes were at Itachi's hand. "We'll continue this later, little brother."

Itachi then vanished with Kisame and Sakura. Suigetsu ran after them, but Sasuke stopped him.

"We should go after them!" Suigetsu yelled.

"And do what?" Sasuke asked with cold eyes.

Suigetsu glared at Sasuke and turned his head away.

"We need a plan," Sasuke said. Suigetsu, Juugo, and Karin nodded at Sasuke's suggestion.

**-Hebi-**

"We have to somehow wake Sakura up." Juugo said. Hebi was currently in the woods, resting from the fight, planning on an attack.

"Wow, Juugo... I would've never figured that out!" Suigetsu said sarcastically. Karin rolled her eyes at this.

"Thanks.." Juugo said innocently. (How cute xP)

"Okay, so how are we going to do this?" Suigetsu said, facing Sasuke.

"Do you remember the black mark on Sakura's forehead?" Sasuke said.

"Yeah.." Everyone said.

"That seems to be the seal of whatever Akatsuki did to Sakura." Sasuke said. "We need to find a cure for that seal."

"Okay. How are we going to do that?" Suigetsu said, raising his eyebrow.

"We'll find it somehow.." Sasuke said, staring at the fire.

Suddenly, Karin felt presence of people. Her head shot up. She was trying to figure out who they were.

'Akatsuki? No.. It's.. Konoha..?' Karin thought.

"Sasuke.." Karin said carefully. Sasuke never really talked to Karin, but he was totally ignoring her these days.

Sasuke didn't say anything but looked at her.

'Damn.. He's so sexy,' Karin thought, blushing. "Someone's after us." She said. "And I think it's konoha nins."

Sasuke looked at the fire again. Konoha nins weren't much of a trouble. It was probably Naruto anyways.

"What should we do?" karin asked.

"Just stay here," Sasuke said, now laying down and closing his eyes.

Suigetsu, Juugo, and Karin stared at Sasuke, who was apparently going to sleep.

"They're here," Juugo said.

"Yeah," Karin said.

**-Akatsuki-**

Sakura was currently alone in Itachi's room, sitting on his bed. She was playing with her kunais, spinning them with her fingers. Her face was still emotionless.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!!!!" Tobi hopped into Itachi's room, sitting on the bed with Sakura. Sakura just looked at him, still spinning her kunais.

"I brought you cookies!!" Tobi said, offering Sakura sugar cookies with sprinkles. Sakura stared at the cookies. "Here," Tobi said, handing her a cookie.

Sakura bit into the soft cookie and started chewing it.

"How is it??" Tobi asked with sparkling eyes, but Sakura ate the cookie in silence. Tobi sighed at this.

"What are you doing?" A voice came from the door. It was Itachi.

"Giving Sakura-chan a cookie," Tobi said.

"Who said you could come into my room without my permission?" Itachi said coldly.

"T0T.. Itachi-san is a meanie!!" Tobi said, running out of the room with tears. Itachi just raised his eyebrow at this. He then turned his attention to Sakura, who was silently eating the cookie.

Itachi sat down next to her and watched her eat. He then reached out his hand and put Sakura's hair behind her ear. Sakura looked at him as she finished her cookie. Pupil no longer existed in her once bright-colored eyes. Her eyes were now dull and cold. Itachi slowly kissed her forehead, where the seal was.

"What have I done to you...?" Itachi whispered softly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HEYHEYHEY **LOVES**!! AHHHHHHH

**I missed writing my story xP hehe.. I hope you guys missed the story too T-T **

**REVIEWS PLEASE!!! x3**

Love,

Haruno1004


	10. new team

**Uhm.. Here goes the 9th chapter:D**

**Enjoy && Review x3**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-Hebi-**

"Uhm.. Where's Sakura-chan?" Naruto said, looking around the group, scratching his head.

"Uhm... Why the hell are you here?" Sasuke, who was now sitting up, said

"I asked you first," Naruto said, crossing his arms across his chest.

"I really don't care," Sasuke said.

And now they were having their little glaring contest as always. Sai just sighed at their action while Karing was staring at Sai. Currently, Naruto, Sai, Lee, Ino, Tenten, Neji, and Shikamaru have found Hebi.

'Wow.. another hottie!!! Who looks like Sasuke-kun!!' Karin thought, blushing madly, her eyes on Sai.

"Where's Sakura." Sai said in a serious tone, glaring at Sasuke.

"Why should I tell you guys in the first place?" Sasuke said cooly. "I'm not a Konoha nin anymore, remember?"

"Because Sakura **is** a Konoha nin," Ino said, her hands on her hips, giving Sasuke an attitude.

"WHERE'S MY SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" ...and.. Lee was freaking out.

"SHE'S NOT FCKING YOURS!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto was also freaking out... Beating Lee up.

"I'm getting fcking headaches..." Tenten said, massaging her head. "And you know why..?"

At this Naruto and Lee both turned their heads to Tenten.

"It's 'cause of **you two!!!!!!**" Tenten yelled, punching them both.

Juugo, Suigetsu, and Karin were just watching them with anime-sweatdrop while Sasuke ignored them.. He was used to this already..

"Aren't they.. ninjas?" Suigetsu said with his eyebrow raised.

"Sadly... yes.." Sasuke said, sighing.

"WE'RE OFF TOPICS!!!!!!!!!" Ino screamed.

"Oh yeah. Where is she?" Naruto asked again.

"Tell me why you're here first." Sasuke said.

"We're here to help you." Shikamaru finally said something.. :D

"We don't need help." Sasuke said coldly.

"It'll be better with us. As you know, we all have our own special abilities." Shikamaru said. "Though Chouji couldn't make it on this mission.."

"I said, **we don't need help**." Sasuke said.

"Come on, Sasuke. I know you miss me :D" Naruto said with puppy eyes.

"...Don't ever do that again.." Sasuke said, pushing Naruto's face away. Then he continued, "I already have a group with me."

"Well, maybe you could use some more members in your group." Shikamaru said, trying to convince Sasuke.

"It's easier to work with small amount of people." Sasuke said.

"We can always work separately." Shikamaru said, still not giving up. "A group doesn't always have to be together at a same place."

Sasuke was just getting annoyed now. He stared at Shikamaru. He sure was convincing. Konoha had a lot of talented ninjas after all. And they were all here with him; he knew he needed them.

"So yes?" Naruto said with sparkling eyes, while Sasuke looked at him with eyes that said, 'what the hell are you doing?'

"Fine," Sasuke said and walked away. This made the Konoha nins smile.

**-Akatsuki-**

"Here, Sakura-chan. Try this!" Tobi said, placing some chicken on Sakura's plate. "I, Tobi, cooked it."

Akatsuki was currently eating dinner. Sakura was sitting next to Tobi and Itachi. Next to Tobi was Deidara, glaring at TObi.

"Thanks, Tobi. For giving **me**, your partner, some food." Deidara said.

"No problem." Tobi said, not even looking at Deidara, which caused Deidara to growl.

"Quiet," The leader said. "So, Itachi. You wanted to talk about something?"

Everyone's attention was now on Itachi, who remained silent as usual during dinner. He took a glance at Sakura for a second and looked at the leader.

"I wanted to talk about Sakura," Itachi said. The leader's eyes went wide at this.

"What about her?" He said.

"Why is it that she has no emotions now?" Itachi asked.

"That was the only way we could make her join." The leader said, taking a sip of his green tea. Everybody was quiet at this subject.

"What do you mean?" Itachi said.

"In order to make Haruno Sakura join, we had to seal her demon, which mainly controlled her emotions. She wouldn't have joined us if she knew what she was doing, would she?" The leader said.

"So she's unable to use the power of her demon now?" Deidara asked.

"No. She could if we asked her to. But the demon wouldn't be getting out of control to wake her up from the seal. It's only the power she will be using, not the demon itself." The leader said.

"So there's no way she can have her old emotions back?" Itachi said.

"If you want her to leave us, we could always give it back to her," The leader said with an amused smile. "Is that what you want, Uchiha Itachi?"

"NO! Tobi doesn't want Sakura-chan to leave us!" Tobi said, hugging Sakura like a teddy bear.

Itachi was silent. After a few minutes, he left the kitchen without a word.

'Uchiha Itachi.. getting emotional over one girl.. It's not like him.' The leader thought, watching Itachi leave.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ddan Ddan Ddah :O

What's going to happen next? I don't know.. xP

**What do you think is going to happen next? I love hearing you guys' ideas.. maybe i'll steal some of them MWHAHAHA**

**Love,**

**Haruno1004**


	11. The talk & the promise

**Nothing much to say.. haha..**

**Enjoy && Review x3**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was asleep... Resting for tomorrow.. Only Sasuke, Naruto, and Sai were at the fire.. silent

Apparently, Sai was glaring Sasuke as if he wanted to kill him. As Sasuke realized this, he looked up at Sai.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Sasuke said.

"How can you let them fcking take her like that?" Sai growled. "They could be like.. raping her at this moment!!!"

Naruto shot up at this comment. "OH NO!!" He gasped.

"Uhm.. I really don't think they will be raping her.." Sasuke said, but he clearly knew that Itachi had some feelings toward Sakura. He was also worried about Sakura, although he didn't show it. "Just look at her face and her body."

"Exactly! Haruno Sakura is H-O-T" Naruto said.

Sai and Sasuke looked at Naruto with their eyebrows raisen. "So.. Would **you** rape her, naruto?" Sasuke said.

Naruto's face went red at this. "I would never! EVER! Do something like that." Naruto said. "But.. It is tempting, isn't it?" He added at the end with a perverted smile.

**-BAM-**

"Oww.." Naruto whined.

"You deserve that," Sai said.

"Well, any guy would've thought about that if he saw her!" naruto said.

Sasuke and Sai blushed at this. It was true indeed.

"I wonder if Sakura-chan is a virgin.." Naruto murmured.

"She definitely is. I mean, she never really dated anyone." Sai said. He wanted to believe that she was.

"Well.. You can't exactly say that.." Naruto said.

Sasuke looked at Naruto sharply.. "She dated someone?" He said.

Naruto smiled evily at Sasuke's question. Sasuke was totally getting jealous. Time for teasing!!

"Well, she had some kind of thing.. going on with Gaara.." Naruto said, looking like he's thinking.

"GAARA?" Sasuke yelled.

"Geez, you're loud." Naruto said.

"They didn't have **anything **going on." Sai said in a low voice. "They just went to the festival together and shit."

"Why did they go to the festival together?" Sasuke growled.

"Uhm.. Because.. Gaara liked her and asked her to go with him?" Naruto said dumbly. "Duh!"

"But the only reason she agreed was because he was a kazekage." Sai said. He didn't want to think that Sakura liked Gaara.

"So.. Nothing really happened between them?" Sasuke asked nervously.

"Who knows?" Naruto said, doing his i-dont-know pose.

Sasuke was clearly killing Gaara.. For no reason.. (uhm.. jealousy? xP)

"Why didn't you guys ask her to the festival?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, Sakura-chan.. rejected me like she always does.." Naruto said sadly. "And Ino asked Sai, so he just agreed."

Sasuke looked at Sai, who said, "What?"

"Nothing.. I just thought you liked Sakura," Sasuke said.

"I do!" Sai said.

"Then why did you go with Ino?" Sasuke said, slightly teasing Sai.

"Because.. She asked?" Sai said. "I don't know! Sakura was going with Gaara anyways." Sai was now frustrated.

"Heh.. So Ino likes you, huh?" Sasuke said.

"No. She likes Shikamaru," Naruto said. "But as everybody knows in this freaking world.. Shikamaru is Temari's."

"When did that happen?" Sasuke said with wide eyes.

"Let's just say.. Since the chuunin exam.. :D" Naruto said.

"So nothing's happening between you and Hinata?" Sasuke said.

"Hinata? Oh! Hyuuga Hinata? What would be happening?" Naruto said dumbly. Sai and Sasuke sighed at his stupidity.

"Nothing.." Sasuke murmured, sighing.

"Such a dumbass.." Sai also murmured.

"We're off the topic! Anyways, how can Gaara like Sakura when he's like.. 50 thousand miles away from her?" Sasuke yelled.

"Well, as you know, Sakura is the best medic.. So she often went there for like.. community service?" Naruto said.

"As a matter of fact, Gaara even asked her out." Sai said, thinking.

"WHAT?" Sasuke was freaking out.

"God.. Chill, Sasuke! Don't worry.. She rejected him.. Thank goodness!" Naruto said, sighing in relief. Sasuke also sighed.

"But!!!" Naruto said, which made Sasuke nervous.

"But..?" Sasuke repeated.

"I have a feeling that something happened at the festival.." Naruto said, getting serious.

"Nothing happened, dumbass!" Sai said, annoyed.

"That's what you want to **believe**." Naruto said. "But everybody knew that something went on between them."

".. You're annoying me, Naruto.." Sai said.

"What happened?" Sasuke was eagered to know.

"I don't exactly know.. but.." Naruto said. "After the dance and other activities.. we all went for some.. drinks.."

"Alcohol?" Sasuke said.

"Durr.. We don't sit around and drink coke you know.." Naruto said.

"Just tell me what happened" Sasuke said angrily.

"Okay.. So we all like.. drank like crazy.. But Gaara can't drink like us, you know.. He's a kazekage.. And Sakura was getting drunk from all the alcohol.. Wait, do you know what happens when she becomes drunk?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"Yeah, I totally know cuz we drank when we were 13!" Sasuke said.

"Okay.. When Sakura gets drunk.. She either gets really REALLY hyper or really emotional.." Naruto said.

"What do you mean by Hyper?" Sasuke said.

"Like.. flirty?" Naruto said. "She can probably get any guy when she's drunk. She becomes... sexy.. yet cute."

'I would totally want to see that..' Sasuke thought.

"Anyways, but this time... She became emotional." Naruto said. "And when she becomes emotional.. If you do or say something wrong, she can totally kill you."

Sasuke gulped at this.

'I would totally not want to see that..' He thought.

"So, Sakura started like.. crying.." Naruto said lowly. He hated seeing her cry, so did Sai. Sai's head went low at this.

"Why was she crying?" Sasuke asked carefully yet cooly.

"Well... You were part of it.. But, her parents were killed... While on a mission." Naruto said quietly.

Sasuke's eyes went wide at this. He never realized that Sakura would've suffered such a thing while he was gone. His heart hurt as he thought about what Sakura had to go through.

Sasuke was silent for a while. But naruto continued on with the story. "Anyways! So Gaara took her outside before she got drunk even more. And.."

"And??" Sasuke said.

"Nobody knows what happened after that." Naruto said.

"...Naruto.." Sasuke said.

"Yeah?" Naruto replied

"WTF WAS TAT?" Sasuke said.

"That's why I say I **think** something happened." Naruto said. "I'm pretty sure Gaara took her home.. or not.."

This made Sasuke twitch.. Something **could** have happened while they were alone..

"You don't think.." Sasuke said. Naruto and Sai looked up. "They did.. anything? Like.."

"Well, Lee came up crying to me and told me that he saw them kissing at the festival.." Naruto said.

"WHAT????" Sasuke yelled angrily.

"Hey, it's just kissing.." Sai said.

"Yeah, Sasuke. God, why do you act so protective all the sudden? You didn't care long time ago when I tried to kiss Sakura-chan." Naruto said.

"That's long time ago, dumbass!" Sasuke said.

"So why does it matter now?" Naruto asked.

"Well, we're all grown-ups.. And.." Sasuke murmured.

"You like her," Sai said simply.

"You guys like her too" Sasuke said.

"Uhm.. Yeah, and so does everyone else.." Naruto said.

"Some competition going on here, eh?" Sai said.

"Yeah.. Definitely.." Sasuke said.

"Let's bet.." Sai said.

"What bet?" Naruto said.

"Let's see who wins her at the end." Sai said. "The losers will no longer try to get her."

"Ha.." Sasuke said. "Deal."

"Fine with me." Naruto said. "What about Lee?"

"...Do you think Sakura will choose him?" Sasuke said.

"Oh.. Okay then." Naruto said.

Then they all made a pinky promise.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ahhhhhhhhhh... This chapter was just talking xP HAHAHA This is what happens when you're out of ideas.. x3**

Love,

Haruno1004


	12. antidote

AHhhhhhhhh.. School started.. --;;.. anyways.. ill try to update often loves ;(.. x33

**Enjoy && Review x3**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-Akatsuki- (The next night)**

"No, Itachi... You're the one who asked for this operation." Leader's voice could be heard from his room.

"Give me the antidote." Itachi asked once again.

"So you'd rather kill her?" The Leader asked. "The demon has to be taken out if she won't stay with us."

"She can still be in Akatsuki without being controlled." Itachi said.

"Yes. If she's **willing** to." The Leader said.

"We once convinced Deidara to join us." Itachi said. "We can try."

"Are you sure of this?" Leader asked. "If she leaves, we have no choice but to capture her and kill her."

Itachi didn't say anything for awhile. He then responded, "Yes. I know."

The leader got up ordered Konan to get the antidote. He then handed it to Itachi.

Itachi walked to the door when the leader said, "Don't let her be your weakness.."

He then walked out.

**-Hebi-**

"So.. We know where their hideout is.." Shikamaru said, thinking. "The problem is.. When is the best time to attack?"

"NIGHT!" Naruto said.

"..No.. It's too dark to see anything. And some of them have advantage when it is at night.. They could be hearing us like.. right now!" Shikamaru said.

"Let's just attack early in the morning." Sasuke said. "When it's getting bright outside."

"Yeah. I agree." Ino said.

"Okay, so here's the plan," SHikamaru said.

"YOU ALREADY HAVE A PLAN? Wow, you're a youthful soul, Shikamaru!" I hope you know who said this.. -.- Lol

"Uhm.. Okay.. ANyways, here's the plan."Shikamaru said once again.

**-Itachi && Sakura-**

When Itachi came into the room, Sakura has just taken a shower and was wearing a bathrobe, drying her hair with a towel. She glanced at Itachi and went to the bed to sit down. Itachi missed her smiling face and her voice. He put the antidote on his desk.

Itachi knew that Sakura loved his brother... And he couldn't help it but to feel this.. hurt feeling when he thought about it. He went up to her and stood in front of her. She stopped drying her hair and looked up.

Itachi felt like this was his one and only chance before he gave Sakura the antidote. This was his last chance to break Sasuke. He knew Sakura would hate him for this, but he couldn't let her go like that.

Itachi suddenly pressed Sakura down on his bed. Sakura's face remained emotionless.. no matter what happened. Itachi then started kissing her neck, slowly taking her bathrobe off of her. Sakura didn't resist.. She remained laying down on the bed. But she didn't respond either.

Itachi was getting frustrated. So he started kissing her violently, leaving marks on her neck and causing her lips to turn red. Sakura was already naked. Itachi took his clothes off, only leaving his boxer on.

He then trailed down Sakura's body, kissing her breasts and stomach. Itachi took off his boxers, taking his erected member out. Sakura looked beautiful. She had the body of a goddess. He admired her. He couldn't wait to get into her.

Itachi caressed Sakura's face. He looked into her eyes for awhile. He wasn't sure if he should be doing this. He has slept with many girls, often taking their virginity. He knew that Sakura was a virgin. The way she acted when Itachi kissed her back then.. Not willing to give anything to him..

"I'm sorry.." itachi whispered.

He then inserted himself inside of her.. 'Tight...' He thought, making him even hornier. Itachi then push rhythmetically, not wanting to hurt her. But Sakura didn't seem to feel anything, which made him frustrated. So he started pushing violently inside her, breaking her barriers.

Sakura let out a small moan. Of course she was feeling everything. She grabbed the bed sheet.

"..aw.." Sakura moaned quietly. Itachi looked surprised to get a respond from her. This made him go even faster and faster.. and harder.

"..S-Sakura..." Itachi said, pushing in and out of her.

"..h.. ha.." Sakura let her breath out that she was holding for so long because of the pain.

Itachi's speed was unbelievable. He seemed as though he would never stop. Sakura has cummed. Itachi could feel himself losing it too.

"Sakura!!!!" Itachi yelled. And he cummed also.

As he released himself out of her, he saw the blood and sticky liquids on the bed and on his penis. Sakura was shaking. Itachi wrapped his arm around her body, covering her up with the blanket. It was amazing.. But he couldn't help but feel guilty for doing this to her. He inserted the antidote in her before falling asleep.

Itachi fell asleep soon enough.. not recognizing the tears that were falling from her eyes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.. BAD ITACHI:O

What will happen when Sasuke comes? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (you're the one who wrote this.. --;;)

HAHAHA.. anyways, **I FEEL SO FREAKING DIRTY WRITING THIS.. This was my ****first**** lemon T-T**

How was it?

Love,  
Haruno1004


	13. tears

Okay... I'm really sorry for making Itachi rape Sakura T0T.. WAHHHHHHHHHHH

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Akatsuki-

It was now morning... Sakura was slowly waking up...

"Mmm.." Sakura moaned, her hand on her head. She had a mad headache right now.

She got up, frowning. Not only did she have a mad headache, but she felt sore. Suddenly, she realized that something was completely wrong.

'Why... Am.. I... NAKED??' She was freaking out. 'Oh god...'

She started to think this over. The last time she remembered was when she was getting the stupid seal thing. And now she was here, naked on Itachi's bed.

'Wait.. Itachi's bed?? I lost my virginity to ITACHI?' Sakura thought, her eyes now wide.

Sakura tried to get up in order to change, but it was too sore to do it; she was also shaking from the shock. Therefore, she had to crawl over to get her clothes and got changed.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming near to the room. She froze at the spot; afraid to face Itachi.

The door opened, and there was Itachi with food in his hands. Sakura didn't look up; she knew it was him. She was about to cry.

Itachi put the food down and walked towards her, who was sitting on the floor. He reached his hands out, but Sakura slapped them away.

"Don't touch me!" Sakura yelled, glaring at Itachi. Tears were falling from her eyes, down her face.

Itachi suddenly held Sakura tight in his arms; Sakura, however, resisted him. Itachi continued to hold her.

"I'm sorry..." He said, which stopped Sakura from punching him.

"Why did you do it..?" Sakura whispered, still crying.

"I'm sorry.." Itachi repeated. He was clearly regretting it. "I'm sorry.." It seemed like he was also crying.

"..." Sakura was now crying even more. She couldn't say anything.

They remained at their spot, crying for each other.

-Hebi-

They were now near the hideout, ready to attack. Sasuke and the rest were excited about this; Sasuke was almost shaking.

"Ready?" Shikamaru said to the team.

"Always." Sasuke said, smirking. Shikamaru also smirked at his response.

"Go, Ino!" Shikamaru said.

"Yosh!" She yelled. "Look after my body, Shikamaru!"

She then used her jutsu on a mouse to look if anybody was there.

"Nobody's there. It's cleared." Ino said, as she got back to her body.

"Okay, let's go!" Shikamaru said.

'Wait for me, Sakura' Sasuke, Naruto, Sai, and Lee thought.

Once they got inside, they go separated in groups.

"We'll look for Sakura!" Sasuke yelled. He was teamed up with Karin, so he could find her easily.

"Hey!!" Naruto yelled. "I wanted to find her!!!!!!"

"We're all trying to find her, dumbass!!" Ino yelled.

"Can you track her, Karin?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, she's near." Karin replied. "There! The second door on the left"

As Sasuke heard this, he ran towards the door and opened it.

"Sakura.." He said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm evil to end it right here PUHAHAAHHAA.. sorry.. xP

Uhm.. I think i need ideas ;;.. GIMME SOME IDEAS

Love,  
Haruno1004 


	14. back

Okay.. First of all... Sakura IS wearing clothes ;P

Enjoy Review

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke's eyes remained at Itachi and Sakura. He was frozen at his spot as Sakura looked up, her eyes turning wide.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled and got up to run up to him, but Itachi stopped her.

Sasuke walked up to them and grabbed Sakura by her wrist, pulling her to his side, but Itachi didn't let go of her.

"Let go." Sasuke said in a dangerous tone, his eyes glaring at Itachi.

"Why should I?" Itachi said.

"I'm taking her back," Sasuke said.

"Well, I'm keeping her." Itachi said.

Sakura remained silent, her heart beating rapidly. She was afraid of what Itachi might say.

"Sakura, you decide." Sasuke said, now looking at Sakura, who didn't, or rather couldn't, look at him.

Itachi also looked at her. She was shaking, her eyes wide, looking at the floor.

"Sakura, Say something." Sasuke said.

"..I-I... I.." Sakura couldn't say anything. She was crying again in confusion.

Sasuke looked at her, confused.

"What did you do to her?" Sasuke said to Itachi, furious.

"NO!" Sakura screamed, covering her ears. She was now on the floor, sobbing. Sasuke quickly got down and hugged her tight.

"What. Have. You. Done. To. Her?" Sasuke said, about to explode.

Itachi didn't say anything; he knew that Sakura didn't want him to say anything.

"Nothing." Itachi said.

"Then why is she crying?" Sasuke said, still glaring at Itachi.

"I guess the antidote was too strong for her." Itachi said simply.

"What antidote?" Sasuke said, raising his eyebrow.

"To cure the seal," Itachi said.

Sasuke quickly looked at Sakura's forehead; there no longer was the black triangular-shaped seal.

'Well.. One problem solved.' Sasuke thought, sighing.

"You may take her," Itachi said, which caused Sasuke to look up with a shocked expression, but quickly changed it into an emotionless face.

"I don't need your permission," Sasuke said, walking away with Sakura.

Sakura glanced back at Itachi with an expression that couldn't be explained and walked away.

"Farewell..." Itachi whispered, watching Sakura go.

-Hebi-

"Shikamaru, I got Sakura." Sasuke said through the microphone.

Shikamaru heard him through his earphone and said, "Aitee,"

"It's strange.." Shikamaru said. "Why is it so empty in here?"

"That's what I've been wondering.." Ino agreed.

"It's because most of us went on a mission." A voice came from their back.

Shikamaru and Ino quickly turned around to find Deidara standing, smiling at them.

"Hello," Deidara said.

"Hey!!!" Ino yelled.

Deidara looked at her with a confused expression. "What?" He said.

"YOU STOLE MY HAIR STYLE!!!!!!!!!" Ino yelled, freaking out. "That!!! Is my style!"

"No. I'm older than you, so it's mine!" Deidara said.

"NOT AH! I totallly had it first!" Ino said. "Besides, being old isn't anything to brag about!"

This caused Deidara to twitch.

"I'm only like... 7 years older than you." Deidara said.

"Well, you look old," Ino said.

"ARGHHH!!!!!!!" Deidara was pissed off.

"Ino! Control yourself!" Shikamaru said.

"I can't help it! I have freaking copycats following me!" Ino said, tucking her hair in a preppy way.

"Conceited..." Shikamaru murmured.

"WHAT?" Ino screamed.

"Nothing." Shikamaru said.

"Anyways, we're busy. So byebye!" Ino said to Deidara, waving her hand.

However, Deidara blocked thier way. "Why are you konoha-nins in our hideout?" Deidara said.

"Well, isn't it obvious? We're here t--"

"We came into a wrong place. Haha.." Shikamaru said, quickling blocking Ino's mouth. "We're going out right now."

"Really?" Deidara asked, looking at them suspiciously.

"Yeah, of course!" Ino said.

"Hm.. I guess a girl like you couldn't be a mission.." Deidara murmured.

"Did. You. Say. Something?" Ino said, twitching.

"Oh god.." SHikamaru sighed.

"Oh nothing," Deidara said sarcastically. "The exit is to your right."

Ino started screaming, but Shikamaru dragged her along with him through the exit.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I don't like fighting ;(.. So i decided to let it flow smoothly :D LOL

This chapter was pretty short too.. hehe.. sorry.. xP.. uhm.. i don't like pregnancy.. So.. no babies for Sakura :D

I love reviews x3

Love,  
Haruno1004 


	15. with us

**Sorry.. I've been busy updating my other stories xP hehehe.. **

**Review please x3**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Sasuke and Sakura got out of the Akatsuki hideout, Sakura felt an enormous headache in her head. She fell on her knees in pain.

"Sakura!" Sasuke said, quickly falling on his knees as well and looked at Sakura with a worried look. Sakura was covering her head with pained expression, however, the pain was soon gone.

"I'm fine," Sakura said, getting up.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!!!!!" Naruto yelled as he saw Sasuke and Sakura safe, coming outside. Sakura smiled at his foolishness. She could also see Sai, Shikamaru, and Ino standing next to Naruto.

"Good to have you back," Suigetsu said, smirking. Sakura also gave him a smile.

"Welcome back," Juugo said, smiling, while Karin just stood beside him. Sakura gave her a glare and went off to Ino.

"Forehead girl..." Ino said, half crying and half smiling. Sakura quickly went up to her and gave her a hug. "Stop worrying me," Ino added.

"Since when did you worry about me?" Sakura said jokingly. "Ino-pig.." She also added.

"Do I get a hug?" Naruto said with sparkling eyes, not noticing the glare from Sasuke.

"Haha, sure." Sakura said, giving Naruto a hug.

"Whoa!" Naruto yelled suddenly. Everyone looked at him with a questioning look. "Sakura-chan!"

"Yeah?" Sakura answered.

"When did your boobs get so big?" Naruto said... The next thing you know, he was flying into the woods.

"BAKA!" Sakura yelled, obviously pissed off. Then her attention went to Sai, who was sighing at Naruto's stupidity. Sakura went up to him; he was one of her closest friends after all.

Sai noticed Sakura coming up to him and stared at her. When she was close enough, he quickly hugged her tightly, which made Sasuke furious.

"Haha.. Missed me?" Sakura said jokingly, feeling quite awkward.

"..." Sai did not reply, but continued to hold her until everyone coughed.

"Cough cough.. Okay, let's get going now," Shikamaru said.

"Aww, aren't they adorable, Shikamaru?" Ino said, grabbing onto Shikamaru's arm.

"...Troublesome.." Shikamaru sighed.

Sasuke quickly got beside Sakura, quite protectively, while she was talking to her friends.

"But isn't it weird how we didn't get into any fights?" Ino said, thinking.

"Yeah... That's why I'm still worried." Shikamaru said.

"This could mean war," Sai murmured.

"WAR?" Naruto yelled, freaking out. Sakura also looked at Sai with wide eyes.

"Because of me...?" Sakura said with a guilt.

"Yes," Sai said. "It is possible if they are Akatsuki."

Everybody was now in a deep thinking mode.

"But... Wait, so Sakura-chan is coming back to Konoha?" Naruto said, tilting his head. Everyone turned to Sakura, who looked confused.

"Uhm.." Sakura said, scratching her head. "Am I?" She then quickly turned to Sasuke, everyone's attention now on him.

Sasuke looked around and sighed. Then he said, "We'll have to rest anyways... So we'll be going to Konoha also."

"**We** as in..?" Suigetsu said.

"Hebi," Sasuke replied.

"We're going to Konoha?" Karin asked him, not liking this fact.

"Yes," Sasuke said.

"But aren't you a missing-nin there?" Suigetsu said, raising his eyebrow.

"It doesn't matter," Sasuke said.

Juugo's neck was hurting from turning it back and forth.

"Stop it guys!" Juugo said, annoyed. "We're going to Konoha. Period."

"Will Tsunade accept him?" Sakura asked, worried.

"It depends..." Shikamaru said.

"Whether he will be with us," Sai said.

"Without betraying us," Ino said.

"Again," Naruto finally said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow.. That was a **short** chapter.. Sorry!

**I WANTED A GOOD ENDING HEHE**

**Review && Review x33**

Love,

Haruno1004


	16. sake

Eh... xP

**Read && Review x33**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-Konoha-**

Everyone was reported at Tsunade's office, including Sasuke and the rest of Hebi.

"So you're back for good?" Tsunade said, her eyes on Sasuke. She slowly poured the sake into the cup.

"Yes," Sakura said.

"The question is to be answered by Sasuke, not you Sakura." Tsunade said quite coldly. Sakura looked a bit surprised at her tone, but remained silent. Sai, Lee, and Naruto looked worriedly at Sakura. She was a sensitive person after all.

"So.. Are you, Uchiha Sasuke?" Tsunade said once again, looking sharply at Sasuke.

"Yes." Sasuke replied.

"And your so-called friends?" Tsunade said, looking at Hebi.

"They are with me." Sasuke said. "They won't do any harm."

"How do we know if we can trust them?" Tsunade said, raising her eyebrow. "One of them has betrayed Sakura after all."

"She learned her lesson," Sasuke said, glaring at Karin, who was looking away. "Besides, everyone is fond of Sakura and other konoha-nins."

Tsunade continued to look at Sasuke with a little doubt in her eyes. She then sighed.

"If anything suspicious happens, all four of you will be out of Konoha for good." Tsunade said, then she drank her sake. "You guys are dismissed."

Tem 6, 7, 8, 9, and Hebi were all going out to eat now. They had so much to talk about. As they were walking to the BBQ place, requested by Chouji, Sakura saw someone familiar.

"Gaara!" Sakura called out, running up to the red-haired kazekage. Sasuke frowned at this, including Naruto, Lee, and Sai.

"Sakura," Gaara said, so happy to see her back. Sakura gave him a quick hug.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura said, smiling brightly.

"You know.. The usual stuff," Gaara said. "When did you get back?"

"Sakura," Sasuke said, which caused Sakura and Gaara to turn around. "We better get going." He said, glaring at Gaara.

"Oh," Sakura said. "Gaara should come with us!"

Sasuke wasn't happy to here this at all, but Gaara tagged along anyways. Sakura was busy talking to Gaara about what has been happening while Sasuke, Sai, Lee, and Naruto were busy glaring at Gaara.

"N-naruto-kun.." Hinata, who was walking beside Naruto, said.

"huh?" Naruto said, turningh is attention to Hinata, who was red.

"H-how w-was the m-mission?" She said shyly.

"Oh, it was fine." Naruto said.

"Oh," Hinata said, not knowing what to say next. She was never very talkative.

"So, Temari and Kankuro are here also?" Sakura asked Gaara.

"Yeah," Gaara replied.

"There will be another competition between Ino and Temari," Sakura said, sighing. Gaara smiled at her comment. "So... DId you miss me?" Sakura said, teasing Gaara.

"Very funny, Sakura," Gaara also teased her.

"Thanks, I find myself very humorous sometimes, too." Sakura said, giggling a bit.

"We're here!" Chouji yelled excitedly, storming into the restaurant. Everyone's sweat dropped.

"Someday, he will be buying this whole restaurant," Shikamaru said.

"I agree," Ino said, shaking her head.

Everyone took a seat, although Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo felt sort of uncomfortable. Suigetsu has become a good friend of Sakura after all, while Juugo was a sweetie to everyone. Karin was... just there.

Boys were competing to sit next to Sakura. Gaara was already next to her, so there was only one more spot left.

'This is my chance!' Naruto and Lee thought. However, Sasuke was too fast for them; he quickly took a seat next to Sakura, while Sai decided to sit infront of her (smart one). Naruto and Lee groaned, but decided to sit next to Sai, which was the closest they could get to Sakura.

"Let's order some sake!!" Ino said excitedly. "We're so getting drunk tonight."

"Woman, calm down," Shikamaru commented.

"Shut up!" Ino said.

"I-I c-can't drink," Hinata said quietly, which no one could hear but Neji.

"Don't you dare to drink," Neji said like a strict big brother.

"Aww, let her have some fun!" Tenten said, elbowing Neji.

"Shannaro!!" Sakura screamed excitedly.

"S-Sakura-chan.. Are you sure about this?" Naruto said, with a sweat drop.

"Hell yea!" Sakura said, absolutely out of control.

So basically... Everyone was playing a drinking game. The person who lost had to drink a bottle of sake every time. About 3 hours later, everyone was passed out except for some, including Sasuke and Gaara. Karin was currrently clinging onto Sasuke, pretending she was drunk.

"Get off," Sasuke said coldly.

"Aw, Sasuke-kun!" Karin said, leaning against him. So Sasuke decided to push her away, causing her to lean over Juugo, who was passed out on the table.

Sakura was still conscious, but she never stopped drinking. She has currently finished her 8th bottle.

"Eh? There's no more?" Sakura said, looking into the bottle. "More!!"

"Stop Sakura," Gaara said, getting the bottle away from her, which caused her to whine.

"You stop!" Sakura said. "Stupid panda!"

Ino started laughing hysterically, slapping Shikamaru's back at Sakura's comment.

"HAHAHA!! Good one, Sakura!" Ino said, laughing.

"Ino-pig," Sakura murmured, which stopped Ino from laughing.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY??" Ino screamed. "Forehead-girl!!"

"Hey, I like my forehead, okay?" Sakura said lazily. "Now where's my sake??"

Sakura then suddenly passed out, banging her forehead on the table. Everyone was used to this, so they didn't say anything. The next morning, she'll be wondering why her head hurt so much.

"Uchiha Sasuke," Gaara then said, looking at Sasuke.

"Gaara of sand, huh?" Sasuke said, smirking.

"Now tell me what you're doing here," Gaara said, crossing his arms.

"I have no reason to," Sasuke said, also crossing his arms.

Gaara smirked and said, "If you're planning something that includes Sakura, stop right now."

Sasuke glared at Gaara before saying, "and why would I listen to you?"

"I'm warning you," Gaara growled. "I won't let you hurt her again."

"it all depends on who she chooses," Sasuke said, quite confidently.

"Ha.. What makes you think that she'll choose you?" Gaara said, smirking.

"I know her better than you," Sasuke said.

"3 years is a long time, Uchiha, and people change." Gaara said. "And I was the one to be by her side."

"So were Naruto, Lee, and Sai." Sasuke said. "But she never returned her feelings to them nor you.. I wonder why?"

Gaara was now glaring at Sasuke, who glared back.

"So you want a competition, huh?" Gaara said, smirking.

"You're welcomed to join," Sasuke said, also smirking.

"Get ready to lose, Uchiha." Gaara said, putting his hand out for a shake.

"No," Sasuke said, shaking Gaara's hand. "You get ready."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh... Okay... So there will be more actions in later chapters.. :D Here comes a war.. or war**s**

**Review please x33**

Love,

Haruno1004


	17. is this war?

School is so stressfull ;(...

**Read && Review x33**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everybody was now heading back home... Most of them were still not fully conscious. Sakura was barely standing by herself, leaning against the wall.

"Alright, see you guys later!" Ino said, leaving off with Shikamaru.

Neji was taking Tenten, who was really drunk, home. But he didn't forget about his cousin.

"Naruto, you better take Hinata home." Neji said, glaring at Naruto. After drinking a sip of sake, Hinata passed out and was still unconscious.

Naruto sighed... He was hoping to take Sakura home. But he kind of had to listen to Neji, who would kill him if he didn't do as he was told to. Therefore, Naruto slowly walked away with Hinata. Everyone else started leave also...

This left Gaara, Sasuke, Sai, Karin, and Sakura, who was falling asleep again.

"Gaara, don't you have to go to Tsunade?" Sasuke said, hoping that he'll leave.

"I can go to her tomorrow morning.. It's a bit late." Gaara said. "You must be tired.. Go and rest."

"I. am. Fine." Sasuke said, glaring at Gaara. He then turned to Sai, who was just standing there, waiting for them to leave. "Sai, you should get home."

"Yeah, I should..." Sai said. He then walked towards Sakura, lifting her up in a piggyback. "After I get her home." He said with his fake smile.

Sasuke and Gaara quickly blocked Sai's path. "You're not going anywhere with her," They both said.

"As her friend, I can't just leave her here." Sai said.

"I'll take her home." Sasuke and Gaara both said. Then they glared at each other.

"Don't be childish." Sai said. "Sasuke, you have Karin to take home.. And Gaara, as a Kazekage, what would people think when they see you carrying Sakura home?"

Sasuke glared at Karin, who wouldn't leave, pretending to be drunk. Gaara remained silent, thinking.

"See you guys later," Sai said with a smirk, leaving with Sakura, while Sasuke and Gaara growled at him.

Sai and Sakura lived close to each other.. So it wasn't really a big deal to Sai anyways.. It was a daily routine for him to walk her home, or carry her home. He didn't know why, but he felt comfort when she was by his side. She brought a real smile to him... He believed that she'll always be there for him... But now he was starting to doubt that fact after Sasuke has come back, along with Gaara.

"Sakura..." Sai whispered.

"Mmm.." Sakura was asleep, her head leaning against Sai's shoulder. Sai smiled at her warmth.

"You'll never choose me over Sasuke..." Sai said with a sad smile. "I just don't want you to get hurt... again.."

They were now at Sakura's house. Sai laid her down on her bed, watched her sleep for a while, and kissed her forehead before walking out of her house. Sakura slowly opened her eyes and watched Sai disappear in the ally. She touched her forehead, still feeling his warmth.

"I'm sorry..." Sakura said.

**-The next morning-**

Gaara was in Tsunade's office to report some stuff. After he has reported them, he asked Tsunade.

"Will there be war?" He said. Tsunade raised her eyebrow at his question.

"What are you talking about?" Tsunade said.

"You know what I'm talking about," Gaara replied. Tsunade stared at him before sighing.

"We don't know yet.." Tsunade said. "But it's possible."

"What will you do?" Gaara asked.

"We must fight..." Tsunade said. "We have no choice."

Gaara remained silent, thinking. He also knew that there was no other way than to fight back.

"In that case," Gaara said. "I'm with you."

Tsunade looked up with wide eyes. This was a dangerous war; Gaara could lose his life in this battle.

"But, Gaara.." Tsunade said.

"I will protect Sakura," Gaara said.

"Sakura wouldn't want that," Tsunade said. "You know her.."

"It doesn't matter," Gaara said. "I won't let her get hurt even if it costs my life."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ooooo:O... **THE WAR IS STARTING!!**

Hmm... WHat will happen now? hehe

**Review && Review**

Love,

Haruno1004


	18. red eyes

sorry for late updates... school is keeping me really busy... ;;

**Read && Review**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura had a major headache in the morning... All from drinking and banging her head on the table...

"Augh..." She groaned as she took a bite of her cereal. Then she heard her housebell ring.

"Who is it?" She said, as she went up to the door to open it. When she opened the door, she saw none other than Naruto. 

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto said with a smile, while Sakura raised her eyebrow.

"May I ask you why you're here?" Sakura said. "At 9 o'clock in the morning?"

"Aww... I just came to drop off this porridge for you." Naruto said, showing Sakura a lunch box thingy with porridge in it. Sakura sighed and let Naruto in.

'He should be visiting Hinata... Not me.' Sakura thought, sighing.

Naruto went into the kitchen, followed by Sakura, and started to unpack the lunchbox to give Sakura the porridge.

"Naruto... You really shouldn't be doing this..." Sakura said, her arms across her huge chest, leaning against the wall.

"Huh? Why not?" Naruto said, unpacking the lunchbox, not looking up.

"Because... Uhm.. Err..." Sakura murmured. She couldn't just say that Hinata liked him and that he would hurt her feelings. "Well, it's kind of weird for a guy to come over a girl's house early in the morning, isn't it?"

Naruto looked up with confusion. "But we always did this... Plus, we're like.. best friends!" He said.

"Still.. What if a girl who liked you saw this? Wouldn't she be sad?" Sakura said.

"Well, no one likes me... So.. it's okay :D" Naruto said, smiling.

Sakura was starting to get pissed off at his stupidity. "Naruto... YOU BAKA!!" She yelled.

"Huh?" Naruto said, looking at Sakura with wide eyes.

"Don't you realize that Hin---" Sakura was cut off when the door of her house opened. "Who is it now?" She said, stomping towards the door. At the door she saw Sasuke, standing by the front door.

"S-Sasuke," Sakura said.

"Is there a problem?" Sasuke said.

"No, nothing at all." Sakura said. Why did she feel like she was guilty? She didn't know.

"Oi, Teme!" Naruto said, his head poking out of kitchen. Sasuke raised his eyebrow at him and looked at Sakura.

"Why is that dobe here?" Sasuke said to Sakura, almost furiously.

"He was just... dropping off some porridge for me since I was feeling kinda sick." Sakura said simply, not making an eye contact with Sasuke.

"...Right." Sasuke said, glaring at Naruto.

"That's right! I actually care for Sakura-chan!" Naruto said.

"Psh.. I bet it's not even edible.." Sasuke said. "Let's go out to eat." He added, grabbing Sakura's wrist.

"Wait, wait! I'm wearing my PJ's!" Sakura yelled, trying to get out of Sasuke's grip.

"You look fine," Sasuke said, not letting go.

"You want me to go around flashing at everyone??? HUH?" Sakura screamed.

Sasuke took a look at her. She was wearing girl boxers with a white tanktop; you could see her pink bra underneath.

"Go up and change," Sasuke said, finally letting her go.

"THANK YOU!" Sakura said sarcastically and ran upstairs, leaving Sasuke and Naruto behind.

Naruto glared at Sasuke.. How dare he screw up the lovely breakfast with Sakura? God Damn it.

"Teme..." Naruto said.

"Hn," Sasuke said, smirking.

"Okay! I'm ready!" Sakura said, coming down with her clothes on. "Let's go." She then started to drag Sasuke and Naruto out.

**-Outside-**

Sakura was walking through the streets, while Sasuke and Naruto walked behind her. She was wondering what she should eat for breakfast with her old teammates.

'Hmm... What should I eat... I should make them buy me something really expensive.. MWHAHAHA' Sakura thought, smiling evily to herself. While she was walking, she bumped into someone with a black cloak.

"Woop! Sorry," Sakura said. As she turned around to see who it was, she saw red eyes. Her eyes widened.

'...I.. Know those eyes..' Sakura thought, her breath taken away. 'I...tachi?'

However, when she turned around to see the man who walked away, he was gone.

"What's wrong, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, concerned.

"...Nothing," Sakura said, dazed.

"Yo, get a hold of yourself," Sasuke said, shaking her a bit.

"Oh, yeah.." Sakura said, back to reality.

"What was that?" Sasuke said.

"Nothing.." Sakura said, serious all the sudden.

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

"Let's get going then," Sasuke said, putting his arm around Sakura's shoulder, receiving a glare from Naruto.

Sakura was still thinking.

'Could this mean... Akatsuki is really attacking Konoha?...Because of... Me?'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... That chapter was short ;P ill try to update this week again xP

**Review & Review**

Love,

Haruno1004


End file.
